Koi Shiyou
by dark1408
Summary: “I heard that the Kanda family is finding a suitable young man to wed their only daughter.” He said, smiling. “It seems that so far, fourteen had failed at fulfilling her conditions.” AU ArexKanda
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea just came one night, so I thought why the hell not, it sounds interesting. The chapters won't be as long as my other fics, mainly because I just can't seem to stretch it...oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did Kanda and Allen would have already been together. dang.**

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_. **

* * *

**1. Waiting**

"I'm really sorry but I take back my proposal, Kanda-san." A young man in his twenties said, bowing politely but quickly and turning to walk out of the Kanda household.

Before the woman he bowed to could protest, she was already left with only the wind blowing through the front door that the man had left open in his haste to leave. Cursing under her breath, she turned to see the main reason of why the man had taken back his proposal. 

"That's the fifteenth one." She said crossly, glaring at her daughter standing before her. The girl, no older than nineteen, twirled a blade in her hand and smirked at the comment. 

"I noticed." She replied, sheathing her black katana. 

"Damn it Yuu, if you keep going on like this I'll be an old hag when you actually _decide_ to have kids." Her mother said, glaring harder at Yuu Kanda, her second child and only daughter in the household.

Kanda snorted at that, waving her hand as in dismissal. "You'll have children alright, but not from me." She said coolly, crossing her arms.

"Che, if you weren't so bloody stubborn I'd expect you to be married by now." Kanda Yae said, hitting Kanda lightly on her head. "And your pathetic excuse of a brother would be crying for joy or some shit."

She walked past Kanda after saying that, but paused in her steps for a moment and leaned closer to Kanda's ears. 

"And don't bullshit about no one being able to fulfill your conditions for your hand in marriage." She said harshly. "We all know it's just an excuse for you to wait for _him_ to come back."

The words were like a slap to Kanda's face as she stood stunned and rooted on the spot, leaving her mother to walk away, grumbling about how some people needed a reality check. Letting out an irritated sigh once the older woman was out of hearing range, Kanda strode over to the garden a little way further down the hallway. 

"An excuse huh…?" she muttered quietly, looking towards the deep gray sky above her. It was going to rain soon.

--

A white haired young man adjusted his necktie after stepping out of the uncomfortable carriage ride he had been in for at least four hours, silently cursing his master for making come out here all the way from the mainland. He had reluctantly agreed to the transfer from the main branch he was working at, his master saying it was better for him to start handling things on his own and learning to be independent. 

He shifted his hat so that it blocked the glaring sunlight from his entering his gray eyes, feeling the summer heat seep into his black coat. 

"I guess it'll do me some good." Allen Walker mumbled to himself as he took in the sights of the busy streets and noisy chatters of the people on it. The people were lesser than what he normally saw in the mainland, but that was to be expected. After all, Kyoto was a city that was smaller than Honshū. 

"Young Master, are you alright?" a tanned skin Portuguese who was standing behind asked Allen, who simply smiled in reply.

"Yeah, everything's fine Tyki." 

Tyki Mikk, his butler who was appointed by his foster father, Mana Walker, had been with Allen ever since he could remember. From what he heard, Mana had taken Tyki in when he was a young orphan running on the streets. He never really knew the details, but the Portuguese started working together with Mana and Cross Marian, his master, to build up the Black Order Company to what it was today. Allen took a glance at the man walking behind him, wondering why Tyki never took up a better position in the company.

"_One must always keep an eye on you Young Master, you seem to have an attraction for trouble." _

He remembered Tyki's words when he had voiced out his thought one day, and indeed he found the truth in the man's words. Trouble seemed to have a habit of finding him everywhere he went, especially one that goes by the name of Road Kamelot.

She was the niece of the Earl, who was the head of the Millennium Company, their rival. For some weird reason, the moment her eyes landed on Allen one meeting two years ago, she had been obsessed with him, going so far as to follow him to his home one day. Naturally, he had been a tad bit freaked out, if not horrified at a personal stalker. 

"_Maybe it was a great idea to come back to Kyoto…"_ Allen silently mused as he walked through the bustling crowd, trying to get to the tallest building in the city before people start to wonder what an aristocrat was doing in the marketplace. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with people staring and pointing at his fine clothes or white hair. Then again, who would?

--

"Yuu-chan!" 

Kanda snapped out of her daze and glared hard at the person approaching from behind her, wishing that somehow looks could kill. The man smiled sheepishly at Kanda, scratching the back of his head nervously. No one messed with a Kanda that was in a foul mood, especially a female, which unfortunately for him, his sister was currently in one.

"Hisaki-nii, you have ten seconds." Kanda said slowly, emphasizing on the last two words. "Start talking."

His dark blue eyes traveled to her hands which were fingering the black blade tied to her waist, suddenly wishing their mother had not sent him on this errand of passing a message to his pissed off sister.

"Okay Yuu…" he said, taking a step back. "Kaasan just wanted to tell you that there's another suitor waiting for you at the entrance."

Her gray eyes narrowed at the mention of 'suitor', and her glaring intensified, clearly signaling that she was very unhappy. Hisaki cleared his throat, not wishing to meet the end of her blade. Even though it was clear that he was stronger than his sister, he had this little thing called sister complex which prevented him from attacking her. That didn't apply both ways though.

"Anyways, she said it was up to you whether to meet the guy or not." Hisaki continued, hoping that it would appease her anger even if a little. 

Luckily for him, it worked. 

"Che. Send him away, I'm just not interested in threatening another one today." She said, turning back to face the green garden. The breeze played with her long ebony hair which she let down for the day, calming her down from her anger just a few minutes ago. Kanda silently wished that she could forget the words her mother had uttered, but knew better than to hope.

"_That bastard isn't coming back."_

Yes, she had heard it so many times, mostly from her mother's mouth. Lately, her two brothers, elder and younger had also been implying on it, adding fuel to fire on her already short fused temper. She had threatened to shove Mugen down their throats, storming out of whatever room they were currently in. They didn't dare to go near her for at least half a day.

She would pretend not to notice all the glares she was getting from her mother after their arguments, or the secret glances her siblings threw at her when she walked back into the room.

"You idiot…it's been ten years." Kanda whispered to the wind, not noticing how she caught someone's eye just on the other side of the fence that separated their garden and the road. 

"How am I suppose to know if you're alive if you don't even write?" she grumbled tiredly, unsheathing her katana. She stared at it for a good minute before twirling it expertly with her fingers, not thinking about anything in particular for the moment.

--

Allen continued his walk towards the white building when a soft murmur caught his attention. He didn't particularly heard what was being said, but he knew it was said to the wind because it carried the words to his ears. Looking to the side, he noticed that he was standing in front of a large gate, with the surname 'Kanda'. 

"Ah…the Kanda family." Tyki said, stopping beside the young man. "Is there anything that interests you here, Young Master?"

He shook his head, but continued to gaze at the wooden gates, clearly intrigued by something. After a few seconds, Allen resumed walking, wondering whether it was just a mistake when he heard someone talking. 

As he passed by what looked to be a garden, he peered inside out of curiosity, and was greeted with a pleasant view.

A young Japanese girl sat on the porch, skillfully twirling a long black blade in her hands. The cooling breeze slightly ruffled her midnight dark hair that looked soft even from the distance and the way her fingers moved so gracefully made it known that she was from the upper class society.

Tyki bent over the younger man to see what he was so entranced with, and after spotting the girl he smiled knowingly. He nudged Allen lightly, to get his attention, and the young aristocrat looked at him, confused.

"I heard that the Kanda family is finding a suitable young man to wed their only daughter." He said, smiling. "It seems that so far, fourteen had failed at fulfilling her conditions."

"She must have set very high conditions then." Allen said in amusement, wondering what kind of terms could chase away fourteen suitors.

"It's actually very surprising, but she only has one condition." Tyki continued, watching how Allen's full attention was slowly turning to him.

"Oh…?" Allen said, trying to act indifferent.

"But I suppose since you're not really interested…" the butler teased, turning to resume their walk. "We can just leave it be."

Allen groaned, turning one last time to look at the girl, he left with a smile on his face, determined to know what kind of conditions she had set. Who knows, he might actually want to try his luck with her.

* * *

**Hmm...this is basically introducing Kanda and Allen here. So it's a boring chapter. I pretty much suck at beginnings, so let's hope there's enough readers to motivate me. ;) **

**Should I continue or take it down? please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect so many reviews for this story. I thought it was kinda crappy...Thank you all so much for supporting this. I gave up on stretching the chapters, so it's gonna remain short. No use adding in extra craps. ;)**

**And I've edited a lil detail. It's been _ten year_s since the person left Kanda, not _five years._ Will be explained in later chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did Kanda and Allen would have already been together. dang.**

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_. **

* * *

**2. Scars are Deep**

Tyki darted a glance at his young master before quietly slipping through the door, making sure he did not make any sounds as to wake the young man up. Satisfied that he managed to slip away unnoticed, he walked through the large hallways of the mansion, humming to himself as he did.

Allen had been forced into the office as soon as he arrived, the other scientists claiming that there was a lot of paperwork to be done and Komui had been running off as usual. 

"Poor boy." Tyki sighed, shielding his eyes from the noon sun as he stepped out from the cool house. They had arrived at dawn, making it five hours since Allen had started working through the documents in the office. He had nodded off a few minutes ago, obviously tired.

"Well then, it's time to get to work." The man thought, sweeping his hair back to place a hat on top of it.

--

"You're not doing it right!" 

Kanda stifled a yawn as she watched her older brother teach her younger brother, Kanda Shun, the basics of kendo. The boy was already ten and yet he hadn't grasped the basics of their specialty art, making their family wonder if he wasn't cut out for it.

"If you'd stop shouting in my ears maybe I could concentrate." The younger boy grumbled, shifting his hands to hold the wooden sword properly. 

"Maybe if you'd stop complaining I'll stop shouting!" Hisaki exclaimed, clearly annoyed. He had been trying to teach Shun for the past two years, and yet the out of the ten kata, he could only perform three successfully. 

"Shun, hold it higher." Kanda instructed, using her own bokken to tilt the sword up.

Shun said nothing, and followed his sister's instruction, much to both their relief. 

Kanda decided that she should leave the dojo for now, seeing that she wasn't going to be able to practice with her two siblings in it. She stood and grabbed Mugen, which was on the table and headed out. Perhaps if she was lucky, there might be another suitor to threaten today.

Looking out towards the garden again, she narrowed her eyes when she saw a tanned skin man talking to one of the maids, who ushered him in after a few minutes.

Looks like today was her lucky day.

--

"Excuse me."

The maid who was watering the plants turned towards the voice and was greeted with a smile. A man, who looked to be a Portuguese nodded politely.

"I would like to inquire about the daughter of the household." He said, and the maid smiled.

"Ah, another suitor?"

Tyki shook his head. "Not exactly, but it is one of the reasons."

The maid continued to smile, gesturing for him to enter the house. "I'll call the Mistress right away, please, come in."

She led him into the tea room, where he was told to wait while she informed the Mistress. Tyki took the chance to observe the house, noting that the Kanda family was indeed from the upper class, judging by the way they furnished the house.

"What can I do for you?" a woman whose ebony hair was pulled back into a loose bun questioned as she entered the room.

"You must be Kanda-san, am I right?" Tyki said, seeing that she was in her mid thirties or so.

Yae waved her hand around as she sat down, looking at the man before her. "I am Kanda Yae, mother to the three children here." She signaled for him to sit, which he did. "I heard you came to…_inquire_ about my daughter?"

Tyki looked a bit surprise when she emphasized on the word 'inquire' and nodded. "Isn't it the polite thing to do before courting the young lady?"

The older woman chuckled in amusement. "I cannot honestly say it isn't, but till now, you must be the very first to actually want to."

"Well, the Young Master would have no less…" he said, smiling.

"Young Master?" Yae asked, halting her laughter. "Weren't you the one who wanted to court my daughter?"

Tyki shook his head. "The Young Master is unfortunately unavailable right now, so I've taken it upon myself to do what he wants to do." He explained, shrugging.

Yae smirked. Finally, someone with manners rather than some bastard trying to wed her daughter for the family fortune. She nodded in approval.

"So what does the Young Master want?" 

"He would like to know when the young lady is free to meet him, rather than barge in unexpectedly." Tyki said, recalling that Allen was muttering about setting a date to meet the girl.

"Well that's-"

"Anytime would be appropriate." A new voice said, cutting in Yae's sentence. 

The two occupants in the room turned to see Kanda standing at the doorway, clearly having heard everything. Tyki looked to Yae for confirmation, and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall inform him." He replied, standing up. "Thank you for your time, Kanda-san." He turned to Kanda, nodding politely. "Would the Young Miss be so kind as to tell me your name?"

Kanda smirked. "Yuu Kanda."

He smiled as he exited the room and they heard the maid showing him out. Yae turned to her daughter, smirking.

"So this one has the manners, who do you think he is?" 

Kanda shrugged, not really caring. She was slightly irked that he was not a suitor to threaten, but was also surprise that someone had inquired about her before coming to meet her. 

"He might have the manners." Kanda agreed, sweeping her hair off her shoulders. "But is he daring enough to endure my threats?" she mused, walking away.

Yae laughed slightly at the reaction she received. Although she had always disapproved of Kanda making threats towards her suitors, she considered the young girl to be right. The Kanda family did not need a man who was a whimp, they already had a 'sister complex bastard', which Yae thought it was enough.

--

Three days after the appearance of Tyki Mikk, Kanda had five more suitors, which needless to say, all high tailed out of the house as soon as the girl brandished Mugen in their faces.

"Che. Pathetic bastards." Yae said to herself as she watched the twentieth one fled the house after carelessly giving an apology. 

Kanda sheathed the blade, grumbling about idiots who were too vain for their own good. She was almost tempted to kill the last man when he kept going on and on about how great he was, and she should be lucky he even came to propose to her.

"Tch. Arrogant asses." She sneered.

"Yuu, need I remind you, that's the twentieth one." Yae said, clearly unhappy although she did think the whole lot of them were in fact, hopeless.

Kanda scowled, turning towards her mother. "It's not my fault they're all useless, 'Kaasan." She countered, noticeably annoyed. 

"I pray you're still not waiting for that bastard-"

"I'm not!" Kanda yelled, swiping around to glare at her mother. "I'm not waiting for some fucking bastard who has been gone for _ten _years without a word so just **stop **assuming I am!" 

Yae looked shocked and surprise at the outburst, as did Hisaki who had coincidentally just came back from an errand. Looking at his mother and then his sister, he was afraid that this would lead to something worse, Hisaki gently touched Kanda's shoulder.

"Yuu, 'Kaasan just wants the best for you." He said quietly, looking at his mother's still shocked face.

"Che."

Yae frowned at her, but said nothing because just then, a soft knock came from outside the gate, catching all their attention. 

"Good evening." The person at the gate said, smiling politely. "I'm looking for Yuu Kanda."

"Introduce yourself before asking for others." Kanda drawled, not really in the mood.

The man nodded, taking off his hat. "My apologies, I'm Allen Walker."

* * *

**I'm still only playing around with Kanda and Allen, so nothing interesting happening yet. Hope you guys be patient! :) **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the third chapter. Beta'd by mikageceres before posting. Allen Moyashi Walker appears and thank you so much for all the reviews. ...I can't remember if I replied them... I'm sorry if I didn't!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did Kanda and Allen would have already been together. dang.**

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_. **

* * *

**3. Take a chance**

Kanda stared at the young man before them. He had pale skin, white hair and a weird shaped scar on the left side of his face. Though what caught her attention was his white hair, he looked too young to have it.

"May I ask what are you here for?" Hisaki said. "A suitor for my sister, perhaps?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, my butler came a few days ago-"

"So you're the Young Master he was talking about?" Yae interrupted, raising an eyebrow as it had been a few days since she saw the man. She looked him up and down, stifling a laugh. He was, as you know, a bit short.

"How old are you Allen?" Hisaki asked, understanding his mother immediately.

"Twenty one this Christmas."

Kanda snorted. "Birthday on Christmas?" she asked, looking at him.

Allen smiled and nodded. "The day my foster father found me, actually." He said cheerfully.

At his words Yae let out a laugh, she was already starting to find Allen interesting. Hisaki and Kanda looked strangely at their mother, finding nothing funny to laugh at. Yae shook her head.

"At least this isn't a bastard who'll try to woo you with pity, Yuu." She explained. Kanda nodded, usually if a person talked about being adopted or found, most would think it depressing. She sighed.

It was going to be a busy day.

--

"So you work for the Black Order Company Allen-san?" Shun asked excitedly as they sat in the tea room. Kanda had gone to change into something more formal under her mother's orders, despite her protests.

During that time, Hisaki and Shun had decided to questioned their sister's new suitor, as he seemed friendlier then the others had been. They were actually suspicious as to whether he would drop the polite façade as soon as Kanda was out of sight.

"Yes, I'm the Supervisor's assistant at the branch here in Kyoto." Allen said, chuckling at the kid's enthusiasm. He seemed very interested.

Hisaki watched as the two interacted, trying to decide if Allen Walker was really all he portrayed. After a while though, he did noticed that the smiles Allen gave Shun was genuine, no pretense what so ever like the previous suitors that forced a polite smile for Kanda's family.

"You like to read?" Allen asked Shun when the younger boy asked about books and researches in the mansion.

Shun nodded eagerly. "I love to read! Although I've read all the books in the house…" but he stopped and glanced behind to look at his brother, who looked like he was going to frown. "Ah…but…I've been behind on my kendo, so my brother forbad me from reading…" he said dejectedly.

Allen looked sympathetic when he heard that. Tyki had explained to him that the Kanda family had excelled in their swordsmanship, so it would be natural for them to train and master from young. He patted Shun's head lightly.

"Tell you what, if you can keep up with your kendo, perhaps sometime you can come by the mansion?" Allen said, and Shun looked up at him.

"The mansion?" he asked, confused. Hisaki looked interested, raising an eyebrow.

The young aristocrat nodded. "I'm sure my sister can show you some books you'd be interested in."

Shun's eyes sparkled with glee when he heard the mention of 'books'. He nodded eagerly again, a wide grin on his face.

"That is…" Allen continued, looking behind Shun to regard the older sibling. "If Hisaki-san allows it."

Hisaki looked mildly surprised when Allen said that, and Shun turned to him, eyes pleading. "Can I, please? Hisaki-nii?" Shun pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes that always worked on Kanda. "I promise to work extra hard!"

"Well…" his brother said, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, it'll be a great motivation which Shun had been lacking. However, if Kanda were to turn this suitor down, it might not be such a great idea.

"Okay, but you have to ask your sister." Hisaki said, sighing. He was really soft when it came to his siblings.

"Yatta!" Shun cheered, hugging his brother. "Arigatou Hisaki-nii!"

Hisaki smiled softly as he watched his younger sibling dance around the room, clearly very happy. Allen was laughing lightly at his little performance, glad to have made the child excited. Hisaki decided that Allen was good with children.

--

"Tyki!" a Chinese girl called, peeking her head into the dining hall, where the dark skinned butler was talking to a maid.

"Ah, if it isn't the Young Miss." Tyki greeted, bowing. "How can I assist you today?"

Lenalee Lee giggled and smiled brightly, she had just arrived home a few minutes ago from Osaka, where she was sent to deliver some important documents. Seeing Tyki here confirmed that Allen was also around, but she couldn't seem to find the younger boy.

"Have you seen Allen-kun? I thought he was here with you…" she said uncertainly, looking around the room.

Tyki chuckled. "Indeed Young Miss, he is here. Though at the moment, he's out."

"Out?"

"Yes. It seems that he has found someone interesting." The Portuguese said, grinning.

Lenalee's mouth formed an 'o', though she was a bit puzzled. Someone interesting? Does that mean that he went out with a girl?

--

"I understand that you have conditions to be fulfilled, Kanda-san." Allen said, sitting opposite of Kanda, who was glaring at the floor as she was not permitted to glare at the man sitting before her.

"Yes."

"And I also understand that it's to beat you at swordplay." Allen continued, despite the lack of responds.

"Che. If you've known, do you just want to get it over with?" Kanda said, smirking. The previous ones had all but boasted at their talents in swordplay, only to be defeated easily by her.

"Unfortunately…"Allen said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not familiar with even holding one, so I can't possibly beat you in swordplay." He admitted truthfully, scratching the back of his head.

Kanda stared at him, wondering if he was lying. A man admitting he couldn't beat a woman in something? Even Hisaki wouldn't admit that!

"Che. So how is this supposed to work then?" Kanda sighed, pulling slightly at the tight obi. Curse formal kimonos, she really did hate wearing them.

"Well, we could come up with something else." Allen suggested, shrugging. "Because I wouldn't want to go straight to marriage." He added, looking at Kanda's weary expression. She clearly did not like the idea of getting married to a complete stranger.

"Oh?" Kanda replied, amusement in her voice. "What would you do then? Isn't the purpose of coming here to ask my hand in marriage?"

Allen laughed good naturedly, nodding to her question. "Yes, I believe it is, but would _**you**_ want to marry a complete stranger, Kanda-san?" he replied with his own question.

"My family doesn't think it to be a problem." Kanda said, lifting her cup and taking a sip of green tea. "As long as they aren't, I quote, 'pathetic bastards with sister complex'."

"That sounds exactly like my Supervisor." Allen said thoughtfully, grinning.

"Honestly, what would you want then, if not marriage right away?" the Japanese girl asked in curiosity. She herself was starting to find interest in his suggestion.

"I say we'd start with a basic relationship." The white haired boy replied cheerfully, getting back to the topic at hand. "You know, dating. Get to know each other more to see if marriage will work out." He explained.

At first, her immediate answer was to say no, but she considered his words carefully. Come to think of it, this was the first man who actually thought of her feelings rather than asking for her hand straight. Maybe he would be better than all the others, who knows?

"Fine." She replied, though a bit hesitant. She didn't really trust Allen Walker yet, but he did seemed a whole lot better than the other useless suitors.

Allen nodded. "Then how about tomorrow? I could pick you up around noon to have lunch." He said, and she just nodded. "Then we'll spend the day in town. Lord knows how boring it can be with staying indoors over a cup of tea." Allen joked, making her smirked.

"Alright then." Allen said, standing up. "I'll take my leave and see you tomorrow Kanda-san."

Kanda stood as well, needing to show him out. While he was putting on coat and hat, she remembered another detail about their 'date' the next day.

"How should I dress?" she asked, just when Allen was going to walk out. He looked over his shoulder to see her face, and he smiled.

"Casual, or anything you're comfortable in." he replied, waving a hand. "The days are hot and you might suffocate in those formal kimonos." He teased.

"Che. I'm not that weak, you moyashi." She retorted, tempted to throw the vase beside her. Although interesting, he did have a way of annoying her while being polite about it.

"Moyashi?" Allen asked, and shook his head. "Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Kanda-san."

Kanda nodded, trying not to smile and watched as he walked off. He was also the first person who did not use her first name immediately after meeting her. Allen clearly held the respect for her that her previous suitors lacked.

Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day.

* * *

**Unn...Allen gonna start his courting!! Who's his sister? :D **

**Please review!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually wasn't planning to update until I updated one of my Naruto fics...but ideas come much easier for this, so...here it is. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did Kanda would be more manly for Allen. ROFL.  
**

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_.**

* * *

**4. Distant Sky**

The sky was still gray when Hisaki slid open his room door, proceeding in the direction of the dojo. He was usually the only one up at this hour, having been taught to train early in the mornings. Shun would be up maybe an hour or two later, since Hisaki decided to cut him some slack for being the youngest.

"So the princess takes his hand…" Hisaki mumbled to himself in English, remembering the book he was reading the previous night.

"And says…Yuu?"

Indeed, sitting right in the middle of the dojo was Yuu Kanda. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be meditating, judging by the way she sat. Her posture however, was far from relaxed. Hisaki walked over to her slowly, knowing that if she was sleeping instead of meditating, she wouldn't hesitate to lash out at anyone near her.

"…Yuu-chan?" he called softly, bending down a bit to see her face.

One blue eye cracked opened slowly, regarding the man in front of her. "…Hisaki-nii, kindly remove your face." Laughing nervously, the elder Kanda stood up, watching his sister as she herself stood.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, glancing out the window. "It's an hour before dawn, you usually wake up around…two hours after, not two hours before."

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "I decided to change my routine." She said simply, turning to walk out.

"Yuu?"

"What?" she asked, irritated from the lack of sleep. It wasn't that she 'changed her routine'. She just couldn't sleep and spent half the night tossing and turning without knowing the reason. In the end she got up, made her way to the dojo and meditated until Hisaki came in.

"Don't think too much about it, it's just a date." He said, grinning brightly and dodging a practice sword she flung at him.

--

"Allen-kun?"

The white haired boy turned to see Lenalee staring at him, a puzzled expression on her face. She pointed down to her tea, and it was his turn to look puzzled. "Tea?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Are you going to continue putting sugar cubes in it until it overflows?" Lenalee giggled, and he flushed. He stopped taking the cubes and started stirring his tea, thankful that the girl stopped him from putting more.

"What making you so happy?" she questioned, a sly grin coming to her face. "Is it because of the girl you went to meet yesterday?"

Allen laughed lightly, nodding. It would do no good to lie to his sister after all. "Yes, she is quite interesting, I must say." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. "A girl who scared away all fourteen…I doubt it's only fourteen by now." Allen said thoughtfully. "Fourteen of her suitors." He finished, grabbing a bread roll. "Really amusing."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Fourteen? That's…quite a number." She said, very surprised. Scaring them away and still there were more?

He chuckled, smiling. "Exactly my point. But really, ignoring all those, she is…beautiful." Hesitating on saying the last part, he bit his bread as he awaited his sister's reaction. He had never complimented anyone on being beautiful except Lenalee, because he said that calling someone 'pretty' means that the person was either embarrassed, or just not bothered to find a better word like 'beautiful' to comment.

"…Beautiful?" Lenalee repeated, now she was really amused. "Allen-kun, you have never called anyone beautiful…" she said slowly, watching as the red seep into the younger boy's cheeks.

"…couldn't find other words…to describe…" he mumbled, sinking into his seat.

Lenalee giggled at his respond, but decided to spare him the embarrassment. "All right, I get it." She said, waving her hand. "So…when can I meet her?"

"Wha- Why would you want to meet her?"

She sighed again. "Allen-kun, if you're going to court her, wouldn't you let your dear sister see her?" she asked sweetly. "I am protective of my little brother…you know?"

Allen shivered slightly at her words, picturing a Komui-like Lenalee. "Ah…of course…" he shifted in his seat, wondering how to reply. "I think I'll bring her on a few dates…before asking her to meet you…"

"A few? But-"

"Young Master, I'm afraid it's time you left to confirm the reservation at the restaurant." Tyki cut in smoothly, having been listening to the whole conversation. Allen nodded quickly, dragging his butler out of the dining room.

"Allen- I'm not done!" Lenalee exclaimed, smiling when she heard the door shut. She gazed out to the sky, watching as the clouds rolled by. Thoughts of her fiancé came to her, and she smiled wider.

"You should come back soon…I know you can't wait to hear the good news…"

--

"Che."

Kanda threw the hairclip she was holding on the dresser, scowling deeply as she eyed the rest of the ornaments on the table distastefully. She picked another one up, twisting her hair into a loose bun, she slapped in on, before unclipping it and throwing it down again.

"Hey, Yuu-nee, Allen-san…" Shun trailed off, watching as his sister glowered at her reflection in the mirror. "Yuu…nee?"

Her eyes immediately soften when she noticed her brother's presence. "Shun?"

Shun laughed slightly at her, noticing all the clips and chopsticks on the dresser table. He knew his sister was never one for hair accessories. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a simple white ribbon. Kanda made to get up, but Shun pushed her back down. Gathering her long black hair, he tied it into a low ponytail just at the base of her neck.

"See, all better." He joked, looking into the mirror with her. "You look better without all those stupid shiny things." He said, gesturing towards the accessories on the dresser.

Kanda smirked, nodding.

"Anyway." Shun said, straitening up. "I was just saying, Allen-san passed a message and said he would be here earlier."

She glanced at the clock, noticing it was an hour before noon. "How early?"

Shun shrugged, as he reached outside the door to grab something. He pulled in a weird black ball, with bat-like wings that were fluttering. "He said to pass it to you."

Kanda took the thing and stared at it. "When did he pass it to you?"

"This morning, his butler came and gave it to one of the maids." He explained. "I was at the door, so she passed it to me."

Flipping the thing over, she noticed it was some kind of machinery, no doubt one of the inventions from the Black Order Company. Before she could further examine it, sounds started coming from it, and she let it go in surprised.

"…_Ugh…troublesome…stop it!"_

Kanda and Shun stared at the thing as voices kept coming out of it, wondering if it was actually safe to keep around. She was just about to take Mugen to cut it when a clear voice spoke.

"_Kanda-san?"_

She blinked, remembering the voice. "Moyashi?"

Chuckling could be heard, and she raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" she said, and Shun shoved her lightly, in return which she glared.

"What?"

"No swearing." He said, watching the black thing bob up and down.

"_Ah, my apologies."_ Allen's voice continued. _"I forgot to explain the function of the golem."_

"…Golem?" Shun asked, clearly interested.

"_Oh? Is that Shun-kun?"_ Surprise was evident in his voice. _"Didn't realize you were there." _

Shun laughed. "Sorry Allen-san, I was here since I passed this…golem to Yuu-nee."

Laughter, before a grunt was heard. _"No, it's okay. I was just going to explain the function."_ A pause_. "Basically it's like a telephone, 'cept with no wires. Of course, it can also connect to a telephone with a wire that can be found in the golem, for a more private conversation."_

Shun listened with interest, while Kanda just nodded, even thought she knew Allen could not see her.

"That's so cool, Allen-san!"

Allen laughed, the kid was really interesting. _"Anyway, I was just going to tell Kanda-san, I'm at the door."_

Kanda stood up immediately, startling Shun. The younger Kanda stared, wide eye as his sister walked out of the door quickly, seemingly nervous for some reason. Hearing her footsteps fade down the hall, he chuckled.

"…_Kanda-san?"_

Shun pulled the golem out of the air as he followed the path his sister took. "She's heading there, Allen-san."

--

Yae watched in pure amusement as her daughter almost trip on nothing as she made her way to the front door from the stairs. She stumbled and cursed, muttering a 'che' as she slipped on her geta.

"Don't be back too late." Yae called out, smirking when she heard Kanda muttering a 'yes'.

After a moment, Shun came into sight, looking left and right. He turned to his mother. "She left?"

Yae nodded, sipping her tea. "What a way to start her very first date."

--

The first thing Allen noticed about Kanda was her slightly heavy breathing, as if she had ran all the way down. While that was partly true, but Allen did not need to know that. The yukata she wore was a deep blue, and he resisted a chuckle because he just couldn't imagine if she wore any bright colors like pink. After a moment, he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

Pushing down the blush that threatened to rise, she accepted the offered arm, and nodded.

As they walked down the streets, many people turned to stare at the couple, completely for different reasons. For Allen, it was his white hair and scar. For Kanda, it was everything. Right from the way she dressed down to why she was with the young aristocrat, and why was she holding his arm.

She was clearly uncomfortable with all the staring and gossiping, as she tried to walk faster. Allen noticed this, but he didn't comment on it. They reached a rather plain restaurant after five minutes, and the place was more or less empty, much to Kanda's relieve. She really wasn't a people person.

"I noticed people tend to stare a lot at you." Allen finally said after they had sat and ordered their lunch. Kanda snorted.

"Yes, glad you noticed." She said sourly.

"Why?"

She glared, hoping it would stop him from prodding further. His response was a smile, and after a few minutes, she gave in. "Che. I don't get out very much."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it."

"Why?"

"People…annoy me."

"Why?"

"…Moyashi, are you trying to irritate me?" she asked, a vein pop appearing on her head. Allen shrugged.

"I'm not, isn't this a date?" he said casually, smiling again. "I told you we'd be better off learning more of each other, see if marriage will work out?"

Sighing, she just nodded. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

He smiled faintly, leaning back on the chair he sat. "Well, why don't we start from the very basic?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll start." He said, after hearing no response. "Allen Walker, age twenty one by Christmas. I work as the assistant for Supervisor Komui in the Black Order Company branch here in Kyoto. Previously I worked under my father, Mana, in the main branch at Honshū."

"Why did you transfer here?" Kanda asked, finally deciding to participate in their conversation.

"My Master…or teacher, decided it would do me some good to be more independent…" he muttered. "But I think he just needed someone to get work done here…with my Supervisor slacking off everyday, the paperwork in his room has been piling up, I'd stay up the whole night and still not be able finish it."

Kanda laughed lightly, feeling calmer than before. At least he was easy to talk to.

"So…it's your turn." Allen said, waiting expectantly.

"Yuu Kanda, nineteen on sixth of June. Currently not working."

"That was short." Allen sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Train."

"What other things do you enjoy doing?"

"…Reading, I guess."

Allen smiled. At least they were getting somewhere and she was talking in sentences instead of one word. A waiter came soon after, serving them their lunch. They made a light conversation as they ate, and Kanda was surprised at his attitude. He was clearly different from all her previous suitors. Well, not that anyone of them actually got this far with talking anyways.

"So, Kanda-san." Allen started again, after setting down his chopsticks. "How many dates have you went on?"

She bit back a sarcastic remark as soon as she heard the question, and she scowled. "This is the first."

Allen looked a bit taken back. "Really? I would've thought many would have asked you out even before this."

"Not if I brandish Mugen in their faces." She said, a sinister smile on her face. Allen seemed unfazed, but he nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Really a pity for your previous suitors." He said, turning to smile at her. "They never knew how a date with you would be so interesting."

"Che. Nothing's interesting, Walker."

"At least you're calling me by name now." He said, being the optimistic person he was. "But really, just call me Allen."

"I'll think about it." She said, smirking.

"Ah, it was worth trying." He joked, before he was suddenly jerked forward as someone grabbed him from behind. Kanda's eye widened, as she could not see to the back of him.

"Allen!?" she asked, leaning to the side. Allen groaned as he tried to straighten up and looked down to see familiar hands on his chest.

"Hello Allen-kun, how have you been?" a sweet voice asked. He turned his head slowly, hoping it was not who he thought it was.

Seems like Lady Luck was not with him today.

"Hello…Road."

* * *

**Yes, Lenalee is his sister. ;) So this is Kanda's very first date in her whole entire life. And before anyone asks, Lenalee is twenty two.  
**

**Please review! If ya have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was sitting in front of the computer, supposedly doing my research on printers which was required by the lecturer...when I had a sudden urge to finish this chapter I started...So...yeah...**

**I just wanted to let you guys know you are awesome...XD Thank you so much for reviewing this fic! I plan on finishing it while I still have the inspiration for it. I won't drag it too long, since it'll get boring, knowing how I write...somehow?**

**DISCLAIMER: D.Gray-Man does not belong to me, else there'd be more Yullen scenes!! And I forgot, Koi Shiyou belongs to Leah Dizon. **

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_. Plus you shouldn't even be reading until here if you didn't like gender twists. LOL.  
**

* * *

**5. Little by Little**

Kanda watched as the girl Allen had called 'Road' continued to cling onto him, wondering what a child like her wanted with Allen. The young aristocrat seemed disturbed at the fact that Road had found him, but he plastered a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Road?" Allen asked, pulling her arm from his chest.

The girl pouted, but she let go. "You've been gone for a few days, so I asked the Earl about your whereabouts." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer towards his face. "You left without telling your fiancée where you were going!"

Kanda immediately turned to Allen when Road uttered 'fiancée', and saw his irritated expression. Not one to jump to assumptions, she just waited for Allen's answer to that. He sighed.

"Kanda-san, are you done?" he questioned, standing up. Road had to let go of him, as he was at least a head taller than her.

The Japanese girl nodded, taking Mugen, which she placed beside the table. Allen fished out his wallet and left the money on the table, before grabbing Kanda's hand. Road pulled at his vest, making him stop.

"Allen-kun, where do you think you're going?" She said, a dangerous hint in her voice.

However, it didn't seem to affect him.

"I'm taking Kanda-san somewhere. Good day, Road." He replied coldly, pulling Kanda out of the restaurant.

Road could only stare in anger as the couple walked out, Kanda gave the girl a backward glance, but was soon pulled into the streets by Allen. Road sighed, turning to the man beside her who was there the whole time.

"What did you think of that girl…Kanda, was it?" she asked, taking out a lollipop from her bag and handing it to him.

The man smirked maliciously, tearing off the wrapper from the sweet and stuck it into his mouth. "Looks great to tear apart."

"That's what I love to do with dolls." Road said gleefully, a dark look coming onto her face as she remembered the Japanese's looks.

--

When they were far enough from the restaurant and near to the busy streets, Kanda stopped walking, earning her a questioning look from Allen. "Kanda-san?"

"Who was that?" Kanda asked, shaking Allen's hand off.

Allen frowned before sighing, Road's appearance just ruined his whole day. "I'll tell you, but let's go somewhere else." At Kanda's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Road might try to follow us if we stay here." He explained.

"Where to?" she asked, slipping Mugen into her obi behind her. Allen shrugged.

"We could try the park, hopefully she won't follow us there."

Kanda nodded, and started to walk past him when he grabbed her hand again. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for him to say something, but he chuckled as he brought her arm around his.

"You said my name." Allen said simply, smiling.

The Japanese girl could only stare and muttered a 'che' as she tried to hide her red face.

--

"Are we there yet?" a voice drawled as the carriage continued on its path towards the the town. Inside sat two people clad in black coats, the younger one obviously looked bored by the long journey from Honshu. Bookman, as everyone had come to call the older man, sighed in irritation.

"When we are there, the carriage will stop. So stop your whining, boy!" the elderly man said, throwing a book at his apprentice.

The redhead youth grinned and caught the book with ease, setting it down beside him where a pile of history logs and books were at. "Jiji, it's been half a day! Shouldn't we be there by now?" he asked, getting yet another book thrown at him.

"There were delays which you would have noticed, had you not been sleeping!" Bookman scolded him.

"I'm just anxious to see Lenalee, Panda-jiji." Lavi huffed, and this time the book found its mark on his face.

"That's not the only reason, isn't it?" his mentor said, as if reading his mind. Lavi grinned brighter.

"Of course not! It's been ten years since I stepped foot in Kyoto! There's loads of places I want to go. And…" Lavi trailed off, looking out the carriage window and at the blue skies. "Someone I'm dying to see." He whispered, smiling softly.

--

"I guess you were wrong, moyashi."

"Huh?" Allen said, turning around to face her. "What do you mean?"

Kanda glared at the Sakura tree standing in the middle of the park. They had walked for ten minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the cool breeze despite the noises of the crowded street and finally reached the park. "Looks like that kid is persistent." She said, pointing at the tree.

Allen followed her finger and saw Road standing beside the tree, waving at them. He groaned and pulled Kanda towards the direction they came from. "Maybe we could try the pier?" Kanda shrugged, not really caring.

But no matter where they went, whether it was restaurants or the marketplace, Road would always be nearby, and this frustrated the young aristocrat. She was even there when they went towards the public toilets!

Heaving a sigh, Allen turned to Kanda and shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Kanda-san."

"Che. Why are you apologizing?" Kanda said as they continued to walk, Allen leading the way.

"I guess it's been a terrible date, that's why." Allen chuckled with no humor in his voice. He was leading them back to her house, she noticed. "I'm walking you back, so maybe we could talk there. I know Road wouldn't come to your house uninvited."

"If you say so."

--

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed, clearly surprised. She had not expected to see her fiancé so soon, he had written to her and stated that he would only be coming to Kyoto in a month.

The redhead laughed as he walked up the path that lead to the mansion. "I wanted to surprise you!" he explained, embracing her. The girl giggled as he swung her around.

"Where's Allen?" Lavi asked after setting her down. "I thought he'd be working at this hour."

Lenalee smiled as she lead the two in. "He's out on a date."

"A date?" Lavis spluttered. "That little kid?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee said sternly. "Allen-kun is _not_ a kid! He's going to be twenty one this year!"

Her fiancé laughed nervously, forgetting that Lenalee was almost similar to Komui when it came to her sibling. "I meant…I didn't think Allen would have gotten himself a girl…after only a week or so in Kyoto?"

The Chinese girl smacked the man on his head lightly, glaring playfully at him. "I'd say it's about time he found a girl, after all, when was the last time he liked anybody?"

"Wasn't it you?" Lavi asked thoughtfully, laughing as Lenalee gave him a hard shove.

"I'm his sister!" she exclaimed, before she remembered something. "Wasn't it a girl from Kyoto?" Lenalee said, turning to look at Lavi seriously.

"Heh?"

"The picture you-" she didn't managed to finish her sentence, because Bookman chose that time to send Lavi flying with a kick.

"Stupid boy! Stop flirting when it's time to work!" Bookman growled as he grabbed Lavi by the collar and dragged him towards the office.

"Ugh…I'll see you later, Lenalee…" the poor man said, waving.

"Um…okay…" she replied uncertainly, waving back. "I remembered that girl…I'll just have to talk to Allen-kun later."

--

"I'm home!" Kanda said, sliding open the front door, where she was greeted by Shun. He blinked twice, noticing that Allen was behind her.

"Welcome back, Yuu-nee." He turned to Allen. "And hello, Allen-san." He greeted, nodding.

"Hello, Shun-kun." Allen replied cheerfully, noting that the younger boy had the black golem in his hands.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Kanda asked, pointing at the golem. Shun raised the golem, letting it fly on its own.

"I was just playing with it, since Hisaki-nii is out, I have no training today." Shun explained. "Do you want some tea to be served?" he asked, watching as Kanda and Allen slip off their footwear.

"Che. Tea room." Kanda said, brushing past her brother. Shun stared at her back as she walked towards the tea room. He turned to Allen with a puzzled expression.

"Something happened?"

Allen smiled guiltily. "You could say that. I feel bad for having the first date turn out like this."

"Hmm…she seemed kinda pleased somehow." Shun muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Allen asked, not catching what the younger boy had said, but Shun shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, Allen-san." He gestured at the direction his sister had gone. "She's probably waiting for you."

"Ah, you're right." Allen said, walking hurriedly towards the room.

"I hope you succeed in what none of us have, Allen-san." The young Kanda said, smiling sorrowfully.

--

"Mou, Allen-kun is so mean!" the gothic girl exclaimed as she watched the aristocrat walked into a house with the girl he was with.

Skin Bolic, her cousin, said nothing as he bit into his candy. Road pouted, but she knew there was nothing she could do, for now.

"Come on, Skin." She said after a while. "Let's go home, I'll see Allen-kun tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" Skin finally spoke, following the girl as she walked towards the other side of town. There was another mansion, in which the Noah family resided in. Road grinned manically as she thought about Skin's words.

"Hmm…what _should_ Ido to that girl?"

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but hey, Lavi's here! XD And to all your guesses, yes, he is Lenalee's fiance and...and... Geez, it's too obvious, isn't it? O.o I wanted to make it more secretive...guess I failed. Oh well. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look, I have a very nice outline of each chapter...in my lecture notes. ROFL. Boredom in class really pulls all the ideas out naa! But typing the actual one out is different of course, haha!!**

**I just watched episode 82, awww...I love the song Jasdero and Devit sang!! I'm weird naaa! XD Ehem...thank you for reviewing you guys!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: D.Gray-Man does not belong to me, else Kanda would be shirtless more...((drool)). Koi Shiyou belongs to Leah Dizon. **

**WARNING: If you don't like gender twists, I suggest you stop reading, because _Kanda is a girl here_. Plus you shouldn't even be reading until here if you didn't like gender twists. LOL.**

* * *

**6. From my eyes, the past**

"The Millennium Company?" Kanda repeated, placing her cup down. "It's fairly famous, isn't it? Next to the Black Order Company, that is." She watched as Allen nodded and loosen his tie, taking it out. He scowled for a moment, before turning to face her. They were seated in the tea room, where the sun rays could be seen. It would be night soon.

"Yes." Allen said, setting his tie on his lap. "The Millennium Company is the second largest company, next to the Black Order." He leaned back slightly, placing his hand down to support his body. "The Earl, who heads the company, has been wanting to merge both companies together for a while now, by an arranged marriage. Road, who is a direct relative of the Earl from the Noah family, is the only one suitable, or so I heard."

"Arranged marriage?" Kanda snorted. "That girl? Doesn't that make you a _pedophile_?"

Allen laughed lightly, waving her off. He didn't know if he should be amused that she thought that way, or be insulted because of that. "Kanda-san, although it might not look so, she's actually a year older than me."

"…"

It was obvious she didn't believe him, but he couldn't be bothered about that small detail right now. "The thing is, I refused it a lot of times, because my Master and Mana didn't seem too keen on it too, and I don't want to marry her." He shuddered at the thought of marrying Road, of all people. "I think I would rather die a thousand deaths than marry her."

Kanda chuckled. "That sounds really bad, coming from you."

"You don't know how the Noah family is like." Allen said, looking out the window. The moon was starting to show. "They'll do anything to get what they want, and I'm thankfully safe because Tyki is with me."

"Why?" Kanda asked, curious.

He gave her a faint smile, before taking his cup to sip his tea. "Tyki used to be in the Noah family, but he left at an early age and wounded up in the streets. I'm not sure why he left, but he did." He shrugged. "Anyway, Mana found him and took him in. He's been with us ever since." He stared thoughtfully for a minute before continuing. "He seems to be able to prevent Road from getting too far, somehow."

"Che. So the point is…?" Kanda didn't even know why he had to explain the whole picture to him, but it did make sense now, as to why Road claimed Allen to be her fiancé. Somewhere in her heart, she felt relieved to know it wasn't true.

"She's not my fiancée, and I'm courting you." Allen said, smiling. "It's late, and I should leave." He continued, making a move to get up when Kanda stopped him.

"Moyashi, why do you wear only one glove?" Kanda asked, pointing at his left hand. He took off his right hand glove, but he never touched his left one. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but Kanda wasn't going to let it go. He sighed.

"Well, I don't know if you'd like to know, it's not something a girl should see…"

"Do you think I'm a petty girl?" Kanda retorted, shaking her head. "If it's a scar or anything, I'll be able to take it."

Reluctantly, he lifted his left hand towards her. "Alright, if you insist."

Truthfully, Allen did not want to reveal his left hand so soon, they had only known each other for two days, but he didn't want to lie to her either, so he let her remove the glove, and braced himself for her reaction. She pulled out the glove swiftly, and almost immediately pulled back in surprised and shocked more than disgust at the sight of Allen's left hand, the color and texture clearly was something she had never seen before. Allen smiled sadly, shrugging.

"That's why I cover it up."

The Japanese girl nodded slowly, not knowing what to do. She was curious, as to why he had always worn only one glove, and now she knew the answer.

"I'm sure you're pretty disgusted at it." Allen said, pulling his glove back on his hand, plastering a smile on his face, which was obviously forced. "I guess this is where it ends?" he stood up, not noticing that Kanda had done the same.

"Even though it was short, I had-"

Before Allen could finish his sentence, Kanda had grabbed his left hand, gripping it tightly. The British boy glanced at her face, noting that she was blushing slightly.

"I'm not…disgusted…" she said, looking at him. "I was surprised…but not disgusted…"

His gray eyes widened in surprised, taking in the words the girl beside him just uttered. He felt her hand slowly slipping, and his left hand grabbed hers. Unlike others who had seen his hand, she did not flinch at his touch, and he smiled softly at her. "Thank you…Yuu."

Her face turned another shade of red, and she turned her head. "Tch, whatever, beansprout."

Allen gave her another soft smile, leaning closer to her face. She blinked, taking a step back. "Moyashi? What are you-"

She never got to finish her sentence, as Allen gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling back after a few seconds. "Well, good night, Yuu." He said, turning to walk out, leaving the girl in shock to stare at his retreating back. She didn't even register the fact that she should have pointed Mugen at his neck.

"Woah, if that was me, my head would be on a platter." Hisaki's voice said in her ear, and he found the sharp blade pointed at him. "Cruel, really, Yuu-chan. I should have the privilege to kiss your cheek, not him."

"No one has the damn privilege to even_ touch_ me!" Kanda hissed dangerously, inching the blade closer to his skin, and he gulped.

"Whatever you say, lil sis." Hisaki said, backing away.

"That damn beansprout!" Kanda hissed, not noticing how Hisaki was smirking at her red face.

--

The next day found Kanda sitting in one of the many rooms in the Kanda household, gazing out into the sky, plotting of many ways to kill a certain white haired aristocrat. Hisaki and Shun were in the dojo, training. Shun had more motivation since the promise he made with Allen, and was rapidly improving in his kendo, which made Hisaki pleased. Yae was somewhat pleased too, since Shun had been the most troubled one in kendo. So absorbed in her thought she did not notice a servant calling her, until she was called the third time.

"Young miss, you have a-" The servant was interrupted by a sighed.

"Another suitor? Tell him I'm not interested." Kanda said, turning to the servant, who shook her head.

"A guest, young miss. It's-"

"Yuu-chan!" A bright voice called out, and the door slide opened, revealing a young red haired man. He grinned cheekily, lone green eye crinkling with mischief. Kanda sat by the window, stunned at his appearance.

"L-Lavi?" Kanda stuttered, her face clearly in disbelief.

Said person laughed at the shock on his childhood friend's face, and made his way towards her. The servant left the two alone, clearly they had a lot of catching up to do.

"What's with your face, Yuu-chan?" Lavi questioned, sitting down opposite the girl. He propped his hand on the window and leaned his face onto his open palm, facing her. "Too shocked to see me back?" he chuckled, poking her forehead. She growled and swatted his hand away, glaring at him.

"Che, I was wondering what which pet shop you escaped from." She grumbled, turning to look back out the window.

Lavi chuckled again, shaking his head. "Aw come on Yuu-chan, ten years and that's all you can say?"

Kanda spared him a glance before shrugging, apparently not concerned. Lavi smiled softly, placing his free hand on hers, and just stared innocently at her when she raised an eyebrow at his action.

"Tadaima, Yuu-chan."

Her eyes widened briefly, before she 'tch'ed again, a smile threatening to form. "Okaeri, baka usagi."

--

When he woke up, he noticed that someone was missing from the mansion. Upon entering the dining hall, his suspicion was correct when Lenalee told him that Lavi wanted to meet them in town for lunch. He had overslept for once.

"It's rare to see you so tired, Allen-kun." Lenalee commented as she passed him the sugar. He yawned before nodding.

"It was a long day. Road showed up." Allen explained, accepting the sugar with a thanks. "She followed us everywhere, the date was ruined."

Lenalee patted him on the back in comfort. "I'm sure Kanda-san wouldn't blame it on you, did she?" she had learnt the name of the girl Allen was courting after an hour of pestering him, and he only gave her the name because he wanted to get some sleep. Tyki pitied the young boy, but knew better than to intervene when Lenalee was involved.

"For lunch…" Allen muttered. That meant he had to cancel his date with Kanda today. Talk about rotten luck. But it wasn't often that Lavi came by, so he supposed it would be worth it. Hopefully Kanda would understand. He took two bites of his toast before a golden golem slipped out of his sleeve, moving to bite his hair and pulling on it.

"Ow! Tim!" Allen yelped, pulling the golem off. "You have got to have a better way of telling me there's a call." He grumbled, standing up. "I'll take the call outside." He told his sister, exiting the room. He poked Timcampy, waiting for the golem to connect him to whoever that was calling.

"_Che, how do I know if it's even working?"_

"_You gotta be more patient, Yuu-nee."_

"Yuu?" Allen asked, hearing the two voices.

"_Allen-san!"_ Shun exclaimed. _"I told you it would connect, I didn't spend a day playing with it without learning anything, you know."_

"_Che, alright, thank you. Now go."_ Kanda's voice sounded irritated, but Allen just waited patiently until he heard the door close and he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"_About today, I've got something to do, so…"_

"Ah, what a coincidence." Allen said, chuckling. "I've got an old friend visiting, and I have to meet him for lunch."

"_I guess we're even?"_ Kanda said, smirking. She was slightly afraid that Allen would think she was avoiding him because of the incident yesterday, but it seems like she was worried for nothing. _"So, tomorrow then?"_

"It's fine by me." Allen said, smiling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Che."_

As the transmission ended, Allen sighed softly, at least he could see her tomorrow.

--

"It's been…ten years huh…" Kanda said softly, looking to her side while resting her face on her hand. Lavi nodded from the opposite of her, sipping his tea. He looked out to the side too, noticing it had started snowing.

"Heh…it was snowing when I left too." He commented, not really caring if Kanda heard him. If the Japanese heard him, she gave no indication. Lavi turned his gaze on her, really looking at her since his departure of ten years.

Her hair had grown longer, that was expected. He always enjoyed playing with it when they were younger, no matter how many times Kanda threatened to shove Mugen down his throat. Eventually she gave up, letting Lavi style her hair how he wanted. Her hands looked soft and her fingers were delicate, he remembered all the times when he held those hands, hands that were no bigger than his. His gaze softened, she was all grown up, unlike the little girl who always chased after him when he did something stupid, then again, he too, had grown over the ten years. Kanda caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Lavi shook his head, smiling like he always did. "Nothing."

After a few minutes of silence, Lavi grinned, catching Kanda's attention. She scowled. "What's with that stupid smile?"

"Ne Yuu-chan, do you remember our promise?" he replied with a question, laughing softly.

Kanda shrugged, although she did know what promise he was talking about.

Lavi chuckled, setting his cup down. "So have you found anyone?"

"Tch. Their all too weak to even beat me at swordplay." She retorted, watching the passer bys.

"Ah…as expected ne?" Lavi said, smiling gently. "I've found someone though."

Her breath hitched in her throat for a second when she heard him, her brain slowly registering what he said. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, which was beating faster which each passing second. Kanda could only wish it was her ears deceiving her when she turned back to meet Lavi's eyes.

"Oh…" she said, not knowing how to react. Her throat felt dry even after drinking her tea. "That's…good."

Lavi nodded, grinning. "She's coming to meet you here too."

Kanda nodded, feeling numb. Lavi continued. "Oh and I'd like you to meet my friend!" she blinked.

"Friend?"

He nodded. "Remember the company I'm working for? Black Order? Well, he and his master manages the branch in Honshū, plus, he's Lenalee's adopted brother." He explained, making hand gestures.

"Lena…lee?"

"My fiancée." He said, smiling.

Before Kanda could open her mouth to reply, a cheerful voice rang out, catching both their attention. "Lavi!"

The two turned their heads to see a young Chinese girl with dark green hair jogging up to their table from the busy streets, her pigtailed hair bouncing slightly with the wind.

"Lenalee!" Lavi greeted, standing up to hold her hand.

"Lenalee, don't run so fast!" a familiar voice said, sounding out of breath. "I couldn't catch…Yuu?"

* * *

**I feel like I must say this...at the ending, because they speak Japanese, the sentence won't sound like 'I couldn't catch_...you_." You, would be 'omae' or 'anata', so...yeah, just to clear it up. XD**

**And to some who feels like Kanda should be beating Lavi up, well, you'll see. ;)**

**Oh and one more thing...don't ask me why there was snow. I just wanted it to snow, who cares if it's in the middle of summer!? There are weird weathers!! XD**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah...I want to say thank you for the 100+ reviews! I really thought this story would be crap to others...am glad to you readers/reviewers!! I prolly would have trashed the idea if no one wanted to read it...D: so thank you!! It's a great way to ignore lectures when I'm writing this fic...XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did I'd know why it's becoming more and more...ridiculous? --;;;  
**

**WARNING: I don't think I need to give out warnings anymore, if you've read till here means you ignored the fact that ****_Kanda is a girl here_****. XD**

* * *

**7. Adversities**

Allen blinked, wondering what the Japanese girl was doing here, sitting with Lavi at the same table. Kanda looked from the Chinese girl to the white haired man beside her, nodding dumbly, clearly surprised, as was Lavi. "Allen, you know Yuu-chan?"

Allen nodded, smiling at the Japanese girl. "Yeah, she's the girl I was talking about."

Lenalee 'o'ed in realization and clapped her hands together. "So you're Yuu Kanda?" another nod was her reply and Lenalee shook the girl's hand. "I'm Lenalee Lee, Allen-kun's sister, and Lavi's fiancée. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure." Kanda mumbled, not looking her in the eye. Lavi pulled out a chair for his fiancée, but Kanda stood up, heading towards the entrance. Three pairs of eyes landed on her, silently questioning.

"Sorry." Kanda replied, pulling on her scarf. "I have an errand. I'll see you guys around." She bowed slightly. "It was nice meeting you, Lenalee-san."

Lenalee nodded, smiling. "Just Lenalee, and it was nice to meet you too, Kanda."

Allen, who didn't sit yet, grabbed his coat too. "I'll walk her. See you guys at home." He said quickly, walking beside Kanda. Lavi looked sadly at the girl as she left with Allen, clearly knowing he had hurt her.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked, gently touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

The red head smiled sadly, placing his palm over his eyes. "I'm the worse, Lenalee…" he said, chuckling without humor.

"Lavi…?"

A tear slid down his eye, and Lenalee sat beside him silently. "Could it be…she's the one?" she asked softly, touching his hand softly. Lavi nodded, still not removing his hand from his face.

"I've hurt her…it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He said bitterly, and Lenalee leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm really fucked up…I swore…never to hurt her, yet I did, I'm such a hypocrite."

"Lavi…it'll be okay...everything will work out…" she said gently, patting his arm. She felt him nod, but the tears were still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Yuu…"

--

"Yuu!" Allen called, trying to match her increasing pace. "Yuu! Slow down!"

Kanda ignored him, walking past the blur imaged of people and turning into an alley. Allen followed her, making sure no one was there before turning his full attention on the girl he had come to love. She just stood there, in front of him, with her back facing him. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Yuu…" he started, reaching out his hand, but thought better of it. "What's wrong…where are you going?"

"Home." She replied immediately, but she didn't move from her spot. Allen took a step towards her, softly grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him. She didn't resist, but she didn't look up either.

"You…love him…don't you?" he whispered, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. He guessed that she was in shock after Lavi told her he was engaged, there couldn't be any other explanation.

Kanda snorted. "What gives you that idea, moyashi?"

She didn't look at him when she spoke, confirming Allen's suspicions. "Do you…want to talk about it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her smaller figure. She stiffened, but didn't say anything. Allen felt uncertain, because if this was any other time, he was sure she would have pushed him away and threatened to end his life with Mugen.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied, her voice muffled by his coat. Allen chuckled, stroking her hair. "Don't bull me Yuu, I know you're not okay now."

Kanda remained quiet, and the bustling of the people outside the alleyway were the only noises they could hear, reminding them of where they were. Allen sighed softly, still stroking the girl's hair. Perhaps he should have tried a different approach, because the girl in his arms didn't seem to respond.

"Let's get you home." He suggested after ten minutes of awkward silence. Kanda didn't reply, but let Allen take her hand and led her home, her eyes still unfocused. The British aristocrat shook his head lightly, making a mental note to ask Lavi about his past with Kanda.

--

"Yuu-chan!" Hisaki greeted cheerfully when he opened the gate, but his smile faded at the blank look on his sister's face. "Yuu…?" he said quietly, looking at Allen. The aristocrat merely shook his head. Hisaki sighed, ushering Kanda into the house and turned to Allen. "What happened? I heard she went out with a friend, and not you."

"I guess you're talking about Lavi…" Allen said, but he was interrupted by the elder Kanda.

"Lavi?!" Hisaki exclaimed. "That redhead, one eyed, baka usagi?"

Allen took a step back at the murderous aura being emitted from the man in front of him, Lavi had clearly did something if the usually happy-go-lucky sister complex Hisaki was getting so murderous. He briefly wondered if the Yae and Shun would be like that too…

"Where's the _bloody_ bastard?!" Hisaki asked, directing a glare at Allen's direction. "When I'm done with him, even **Bookman** wouldn't be able to tell who he was from all his record logs!"

"Hisaki-nii? Yuu-nee was…" Shun trailed off from his sentence, seeing the scene in front of him. He had been passing by the dojo when he noticed his sister sitting in the garden. She had a deadpan look on her face, and it was rare to see such an expression when she was at home.

"Shun-kun!" Allen breathed out in relief. "Would you…calm your brother down?" he asked, sending a pleading look in the younger boy's direction. Shun sighed, walking towards his brother.

"Hisaki-nii, what's wrong?"

"Lavi…_bastard_…" Hisaki said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to **kill** that idiot…"

"Lavi?" Shun asked, confused.

Hisaki snapped out of his rage, looking down at his sibling. "Oh…never mind. You were too young to remember, Shun." He replied, patting his head. "Sorry, got carried away." Hisaki said nothing for a while, but he turned to Allen, giving him an almost sad smile. "Allen, for Lavi's sake…and Yuu's, I hope he doesn't meet me until everything is resolved between him and my sister."

"What exactly happened between those two?" Allen asked, curious as to why Hisaki had shown such hostility at the mention of Lavi's name.

"You should ask Lavi." Hisaki muttered. "It's better to ask the people who were directly involved, not a spectator like me."

--

Kanda sat on a small boulder beside the pond in the garden, throwing pebbles into the shallow waters. She couldn't bring herself to believe it, the fact that Lavi had made her wait ten years, just for him to tell her he had found someone else. Cursing the redhead, she threw another pebble into the pond. Why had she let him make a fool out of her? She should have listened to her family and forget the idiot when he left.

"Yuu-chan?" the unmistakable voice of her elder brother called, and he walked up from behind to sit beside her. She didn't respond, and she acknowledged his presence with a short nod. Hisaki sighed.

"Here." He said after a while, and handed her Mugen. "It's rare for you to leave it even at home."

She muttered a thanks and placed Mugen beside her, not really bothered by that fact. Her mind was too occupied right now, with Lavi's return and engagement. So bothered by that fact, she didn't noticed a dark shadow lurking behind the tree in the garden, and her brother's shout was all she heard before everything went black.

--

"Is Lavi back yet?" Allen asked Tyki when the man opened the door for his young master. Tyki nodded.

"He is currently in the dining hall."

"Thanks." Allen said, giving his coat to the butler. "I might be going out again, so just hang it on the hanger or something."

"I understand." Tyki said, smiling. Without another word, the young aristocrat left for the dining hall in a hurry. He opened the double doors to find the redhead sitting by the window, staring outside. His green eye shifted and at the sight of Allen, Lavi stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yo."

Allen nodded, and crossed his arms. "You know what I want to hear."

Sighing heavily, Lavi closed his eyes. "Yeah, I sorta figured." He moved to sit again, gesturing for Allen to do the same, which he shook his head. Sighing again, Lavi leaned against the side of the window, wondering where to begin his story.

"Let's start with what I promised her, shall we?" he said, staring out into the deep blue sky. "When I left ten years ago, I made a promise to Yuu-chan, saying I would be back…"

--

_A young Lavi was at the harbor with Kanda, who's tears were threatening to fall as they held each other's hands. Lavi grinned forcefully, trying to cheer the girl in front of him. _

"_Come on Yuu-chan, it's not like I won't see you again!" he said, patting the girl who was a head shorter than him. She growled, punching him lightly on the shoulder._

"_Shut up baka usagi!" she said, wiping furiously at her eyes. The redhead boy laughed, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into the thick material of his jacket, refusing to cry. Her grip on him was deadly, and Lavi chuckled at it._

"_Seriously Yuu-chan, I'm sure it'll be…I dunno…ten years at tops!" he said, pulling back to see her face. "I'll definitely come back to you, even if a hundred years have passed."_

_Kanda snorted, bonking him on the face, since she couldn't reach the back of his head. "I'll be dead by then, stupid." She said, glaring._

_Lavi laughed, glad to see that Kanda had returned to her stubborn self. His head clicked with an idea and he grinned, bending down to her level. "How's bout a promise?"_

_She blinked, looking at him weirdly. "A…promise?" she asked slowly, promises, as she learned, were meant to be broken. Her family had always broken their promises to her, whether it was as simple as bringing her out to the park or promises of returning early from work. _

_He pulled off one glove and held out a pinky to her, grinning all the way. "When I come back, let's get married!" Lavi said, his grin widening when he saw the shocked look on Kanda's face. "Of course, we won't if one of us has a lover." He explained, shaking his hand. "Promise?"_

_Kanda looked hesitant, staring at the hand in front of her. She bit her lip, the ship was leaving soon, and Lavi's guardian, Bookman was waiting for him with her parents near the ship. She gave a long sigh, pulling off one of her own glove and hooked her pinky with his. "Promise." She said softly, tears once again welling up in her eyes._

_Lavi nodded, apparently satisfied. "Great. It's a promise of a lifetime, okay?" he said, hugging the younger girl again. He heard Bookman calling his name, signaling it was time. He hugged the girl tighter, and let go, watching her step back. He smiled at her strong will and leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. _

"_Sealing the deal." He said simply at her shocked face and he turned, running up the ship. She smirked lightly, walking towards her parents. The ship started moving minutes after Lavi went up, and he was at the edge, waving to Kanda and her family. Kanda ran along the pier, watching as Lavi waved._

"_It's a promise Yuu-chan!" he shouted over the wind. "Don't forget it!"_

"_Baka!" she shouted back. "Worry about yourself forgetting it!" _

_Lavi laughed. "Never! I've got a photographic memory, remember?" _

"_It's a promise!"_

--

"So you promised to marry her…?" Allen asked, shocked. "But, Lenalee…"

"I didn't expect to fall in love…" Lavi muttered. "Not that I regret it, but…I don't know…I kept telling myself it was a child's promise, but the guilt I feel till now…"

"You broke your promise." The younger man said. "Because you fell in love…"

"It was the deal, we couldn't marry if one of us has a lover." Lavi said, racking a hand through his red hair. "I kept praying that Yuu would find someone to love her, someone better than me." His green eye was directed at Allen again. "She…she's stubborn, and it'll be hard…but Allen…" he clenched his fist. "I'm sure she's better off with you…" Lavi shook his head, standing up. "I'm the worst hypocrite…I swore to never hurt or make her cry, but I did both." he continued, hearing no response from the white haired man who was like a little brother to him.

"Allen…I…"

He never got to finish his sentence, because when he turned to look at Allen, the young aristocrat had thrown a punch at him, hitting him directly on Lavi's left cheek. The older of the two landed hard on his bottom, hitting the marble floor in shock. He placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the throbbing pain. Allen was standing there, a smile plastered on his face while Lavi's eye widened.

"Allen…you hit me…" he said, obviously surprised. Allen was never one to resort to violence.

"You're lucky I didn't use my left hand." He replied, still smiling. Allen was acting very out of character, but it didn't matter, because Lavi just sighed.

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" he whispered, not making any motion to get off the floor as Allen turned his back on him. He was going to see Kanda.

"Allen."

Said man didn't turn, but he stopped, waiting for the next words that the red head wanted to say.

"Take care of her." Lavi muttered, smiling sadly even though Allen could not see it. Allen's eyes widened in surprised, but eventually smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course."

Before he could step out of the room though, Timcampy flew out from his sleeve and opened his mouth, projecting a blur image of Shun, who looked very frantic although he was kind of surprised the golem had the function to project images as well as sound.

"Allen-san!" Shun yelled. He was close to tears and Allen noticed he had a bit of blood splattered on his face. "Yuu-nee…Hisaki-nii…they…!"

"Shun-kun, calm down." Allen said, his voice laced with concern for the young boy. "What's wrong? Why is there blood on you…?"

Tears were rolling down the boy's cheeks now, as he tightened his hold on the golem, and Allen was afraid the boy might accidentally crush the small machinery.

"Yuu-nee was abducted!"

* * *

**So...Lavi was given a nice punch in the end. ;) Don't worry, that ain't all he's gonna get. If anyone's gonna say 'how can kanda get abducted? She's suppose to be strong!' I'm gonna say, hell yeah, she's strong, but don't forget girls are allowed to be weak now and then, same goes to guys. Plus she was in such a daze state that her guard was let down. :D but I accept flames...xD**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, thank you all for the reviews for this story! I don't know how long more this story is, but my guess is suppose to be between four to five chapters maybe? AND I know this chapter is short, so sorry! But because I already planned how I wanted the chapters...T.T  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did I'd own that chibi Kanda!! I wanna hug him!! XDDD  
**

**WARNING: I don't think I need to say this anymore but ****_Kanda is a girl here_****. XD**

* * *

**8. By Your Side**

Upon opening his onyx eyes, he noticed he was in a pale blue colored room, his own room in the Kanda household, he was certain. He couldn't lift up his head without feeling a jolt of pain coursing through his body, so he lay still, trying not to panic at the unfamiliar feeling of not being able to move.

"I'll check on him, he might be awake."

The familiar voice brought relief to him, as Hisaki turned to see the door opening, revealing his younger brother. Shun was still talking with his head outside as he walked in, so he didn't noticed that his brother was awake.

"Okay, thanks, Allen-san."

"Allen?" Hisaki said, his voice sounded hoarse, and he was surprised at that. Had he been out that long?

Shun's head snapped in the direction of his brother immediately, eyes widening. His eyes were red, indicating that he had been crying. Yae would have lectured him for that, had she been here. Fortunately, she was out of town for a few days. Hisaki briefly wondered how she was going to take the news of this.

"Hisaki-nii!" the younger boy cried, launching himself towards the bed, only to stop when he remembered his brother's injuries.

Hisaki didn't know how bad it was, but he knew it had hurt real bad.

"Shun-kun?" Allen poked his head into the room. "Is something- Hisaki!" he exclaimed, walking into the room in a hurried pace. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by cows." Hisaki groaned, patting Shun's head with difficulty. "Why are you here?"

Allen gave him a weird look as he pulling over a chair for himself and Shun. "Lavi and I rushed over after Shun contacted me, saying you were heavily injured." He explained. "Komui-san, my Supervisor, is also a doctor, so he came to treat your injuries."

"Yuu…what about Yuu?" the elder Kanda asked, frowning. "She was taken, we have to-"

"We're already working on it, so please, just rest." Allen said, pushing Hisaki back onto the bed as he was struggling to get up. "It's only been a few hours since you've been unconscious, in case you're wondering."

"Do you know who took her?" Hisaki asked. "I remember seeing the culprit…gray skinned, big size…like an elephant." He joked, though there wasn't much humor in his voice.

PANG.

Hisaki and Shun stared in shock when they heard the deafening sound, seeing that Allen had slammed his fist into the wall beside him. "Noah…" Allen gritted out, standing up. He left the room without another word or a backward glance, leaving the two stunned siblings in the room. Hisaki looked towards Shun, who was still staring at the door. "I take it you didn't see the person who took Yuu, did you?"

Shun shook his head.

--

After a few hours, Lavi opened the door to Hisaki's room, noting that Shun had fallen asleep on his bed, while Hisaki was stroking his younger brother's head softly. Smiling at the scene, he hesitated to interrupt, until Hisaki lifted his head up.

"Lavi."

The redhead nodded, closing the door behind him. "I've come to check on you." He said, waving a clipboard. "A few of us are staying here for monitoring your condition, just in case you didn't know." He walked to stand beside the bed, trying to stop his heart from pounding so hard. He knew how hard a punch the elder Kanda packed and he could already feel the holes Hisaki was trying to burn into his head. "Three fractured rib bone, broken right leg and dislocated shoulder. You really got beat up." He chuckled, writing something onto the board.

"When this is over, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Hisaki muttered, leaning back against the soft pillows. "You know it's going to happen anyway, so do me a favor and don't run."

Lavi laughed softly, sitting down in the chair. "I know, I deserve it." He smiled at Hisaki the way he always did when they were kids. "Though Yuu should've hit me when I came back."

Hisaki smirked despite his anger towards the redhead, nodding. "She has a soft spot for you, unfortunately."

Lavi turned towards the wall, noticing a dent in it. He reached out to feel the damage, sighing a bit when he pulled back his hand. "Damn, Allen got real pissed when you told him it was a Noah, you know?" he said, shaking his head. "We didn't expect them to go this far…"

"This is solid brick…" Hisaki interrupted. "How come Allen-"

"His left hand." Lavi cut in, a sad look on his face. "I guess he never told you?"

Hisaki shook his head.

"I guess you already know he was an orphan?" Lavi said, leaning back against the chair. This was going to take a while, looks like he was doing all the story telling today. "Mana Walker, Allen's foster father, found Allen on the streets thirteen years ago." The redhead said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I was with Mana that day, we were supposed to be shopping for daily supplies, having found Tyki a few months back really helped in our workload."

"Are you talking about the time when you followed Bookman on one of his business trip?" Hisaki asked. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, I was helping out with the little things. Anyway, Allen was sitting in a dark alley, and we wouldn't have seen him if Tim hadn't got caught by a cat." Lavi chuckled. "Oh, Timcampy is Allen's golem, the gold ball that follows him." He explained. "Allen caught the cat and handed us Tim, but we were more shocked at his appearance 'cause his left part of his face and his arm were caked in dried blood."

"He was injured?"

"Yes, and no. You remember the scar on his face? That was the wound, but his hand…at that time, I thought it was the most gruesome sight I ever saw." Lavi said, hanging his head. "There really isn't anything to say about it, just…it looked liked a mangled limb, it was horrible. Even Cross couldn't find an insult out of that."

"Mana immediately took Allen back of course, and Komui started treatment on the kid. I was there the whole time, being a kid and all, Mana thought I should stay with Allen so that he would feel better."

"I've never seen Allen's hand, so I wouldn't know…" Hisaki said, frowning.

"He wears a glove on it all the time." Lavi said sadly. "It scared too many people, so he said. His hand eventually healed, but it remained like it had been burned, red and rough. The weird thing was his left arm was as hard as metal, that explains the power and the dent in the wall." Lavi said, pointing to the wall. "If he's not careful with it, he can even break hands when shaking them." The redhead laughed.

"What made him like that…I mean…his hand…?"

"Human experiments." Lavi replied immediately, his green eye darkening. "Orphans on streets those days were easy prey, as no one would take notice. After taking Allen in, Cross and Mana started digging for answers, and eventually they found out about an underground society that were experimenting on kids." He sighed. "But even then it was too late, we didn't have any proof, and we certainly didn't want to hand Allen in as it, so it was left like that."

"So they might be still at it?" Hisaki asked, bewildered.

Lavi shook his head. "No, we know they already finished…"

"They?"

"The Millennium Company."

--

"Tyki, we're going out." Allen said, dragging the butler as he walked towards the door.

"Young Master…" Tyki groaned, pulling away. "You could just tell me, I will still-"

"Yuu was taken by Skin."

Tyki stopped what he was going to say and stared as Allen pulled on his coat and hat. It was already evening, the sun was setting. The moon would rise soon, and it reminded Tyki so much about the nights he spent alone in the dark attic room all those years ago. He frowned, pushing the memory away.

"Noah? Why would they want to-"

"Road."

Without waiting to see if Tyki would follow, Allen walked out, telling one of the maids to get the carriage ready. "It's already been at least six hours since Yuu was taken, I need to find her."

"Where would you start?" Tyki questioned, following the British man to the front gates.

"The Noah Mansion." Allen replied, glaring.

--

Cracking open her eyes, she blinked a few times before her eyes were able to focus. Groaning softly, she pushed herself up, trying to remember what had happened and why her head hurt and why she felt like crap. Glancing around, she knew she was not in the Kanda household anymore, given the dark room. Feeling around the ground, she cursed when she noted Mugen was not with her.

"Che, how stupid was I?" Kanda muttered, remembering the events.

She had spaced out in the garden, and she ignored her own blade when Hisaki passed it to her. She didn't even notice somebody coming up behind, Hisaki had thrown himself at her to avoid a blow. Briefly, she also remembered her brother trying to fight off the intruder with Mugen, as he didn't have his own katana with him. The last thing she saw before she was knocked out was Hisaki being slammed into the wall by the man she had seen with Road.

Road.

Kanda immediately stood up, swaying a bit. This wasn't the time to be a sitting duck, she had to get out of wherever she was. Before she could start looking for a door, a childish voice rang throughout the room, startling her.

"Hello, _Kanda-san_."

* * *

**...I'm not great at writing fight scenes, and somehow I think there'll be more of a civil way of settling things for Kanda's abduction...but you'll see! And I recall saying, this ain't all Lavi is going to get, but...poor Lavi, I see a lot of reviews hating him in my story!! XDD Please forgive Lavi for being potrayed like that!! ((hugs Lavi pon))  
**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty, here's the next one...As usual, it didn't really reach the point where I wanted it to, but it'll suffice I think? I thought I could finish this story before updating Pierrot, but...ahaha, things don't go my way all the time.**

**Next, I have not replied my reviews, if I'm not mistaken. Terribly sorry, it was either reply or update, cause I have exams this week, so I picked update. Trust y'll understand.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did I'd own Kanda. 'Nuff said.  
**

**WARNING: I don't think I need to say this anymore but ****_Kanda is a girl here_****. XD**

* * *

**9. Embrace**

"Allen went out!?" Lavi exclaimed when he saw Lenalee outside of Hisaki's room, pacing.

"He just stormed out, dragging Tyki along with him…" Lenalee said. "It's already so late, I wonder where he went…" she trailed off.

"Ahh…that idiot!" Lavi thought, grabbing his coat. "I'll look for him, stay here." He told the Chinese girl, and she nodded.

--

Kanda glared at the figure standing at the exit of the room, the girl was smiling sweetly. "What a pleasant surprise, isn't it?" Road chimed out, further irritating Kanda.

"Yes, a surprise indeed." Kanda bit out sarcastically.

"You should be happy to know that Allen-kun is on his way right now, to rescue you." Road said a little too happily. "So I'll have you locked up here until he comes." She giggled childishly. "I do hope you don't mind the darkness."

Having said that, Road slammed the door closed, and Kanda heard the clicking of the door lock. Gritting her teeth, she tried to feel for Mugen, only to remember again that it was not by her side. After a few minutes, she had already estimated the size of the room, though it didn't do much. She knew that if she stretched her hand out, she could reach the door, it looked as though Road had locked her in a closet or something.

"Damn." Kanda cursed, pulling her leg towards her chest. "I don't know how long I'll last…" Burying her head into her knees, she tried not to think of how small and dark the place was.

--

Allen stood in front of the Noah mansion, slightly irked that he had to come all the way here. Not that he minded, it was to save the girl he loved after all, but he had hated the mansion since his first visit. It gave off a weird aura that he could not name.

"Allen-kun!"

Road stood behind the gates, waving at him. "I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed happily, as the massive gates swung open, and she ran out to greet the young aristocrat. "I was getting worried when you didn't show up earlier…"

"Road." Allen said stiffly. "Where's Yu-Kanda?"

Road continued smiling, but she did not give him a reply. Instead, she took his hand, pulling him into the mansion. "And I've already prepared a late supper for us, you know, since we rarely get together!"

Fighting the urge to just slam the girl into the wall, Allen allowed himself to be lead into the mansion, but he stopped just before they stepped in, and Road turned around, her expression no longer pleasant.

"Allen-kun, do you want something to happen to your…Kanda-san?"

He glared at her, but he did not move. "Stop playing games, Road." He shook of her hand, racking it through his snow white hair. "You know I hate people who beat around the bush."

Road chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. "My my, Allen-kun certainly has a temper, don't you?"

"It's part of my charm, I assure you." Allen said, scowling. "Now tell me where Kanda is."

"Or what?" Road challenged. "What will you do, Allen-kun?"

"It is not the matter of what he will do, it is the matter of what _I_ will do." A deep voice said from behind Allen, startling Road. Allen smiled his usual smile and nodded.

"Tyki, would you be so kind as to take care of this little problem?" Allen asked, before slipping around Road and into the mansion, leaving Road and Tyki alone outside. Tyki bowed towards the young girl, and Road frowned.

"So you're taking his side now?" Road said quietly, clenching her fist.

Tyki smiled, patting Road's head softly like he used to do all those years ago, back when they would stay awake together, deep into the night when she couldn't sleep. "The past should remain in the past, Road."

Road slapped his hand away, eyes burning with anger. "You shouldn't have left, Tyki!" Road shouted, and Tyki merely stared at her. "If you hadn't left, maybe things would be different! It would be the Millennium Company standing at the top, not the Black Order!"

"And what?" Tyki said calmly. "And the world would be filled with more grief? Filled with more people...like _us_?"

Road flinched, but she stood her ground. "You know it wasn't supposed to go wrong…" she whispered. "It was supposed to work, orphans were supposed to walk free and live their lives-"

"But they didn't." Tyki interrupted. "They died from the experiments." He continued, his eyes blazing. "Screaming for someone, _anyone_ to save them from the pain, crying, bleeding, they didn't even know _who_ to call out for when they died!" the volume of his voiced was raised towards the end of his sentence, and Road had to take a step back.

"Allen survived…**we** survived…" Road said, staring straight into his golden eyes. "**We**…survived."

"At what cost?" Tyki spat. "Allen's left arm looks disfigured, his appearance will remain like that forever, living like a cursed child, and we…" he trailed off. "Are above humans." He finished, looking sadly at the girl. "Does that make you happy, Road? To know that we are above human beings, that we will live longer, watching as the people we know age and die as we continue to stay young-"

"Stop it!" Road screamed. "Why do you make it so hard to accept what we are!?" she pointed a finger at him, her face no longer in grief, but anger. "You, who was the most successful experiment! Why do you keep saying things like this!?"

"_I reject_."

Road's breath caught in her throat as she felt herself suffocating, and she glared at the Portuguese man in front of her. Clutching her throat, she struggled not to fall.

"You should be more careful when you talk to me." Tyki said quietly. "As you said, I **am **the most successful one, therefore…the most dangerous one." He snapped his fingers, and Road coughed, dropping to the ground. "Even if you are older, you could never compare to my powers."

"Tyki!"

Lavi's voice was recognizable to Tyki's ears and he turned to see the redhead jumping off a black horse, running towards the butler. "Allen…" Lavi panted. "Where is he?"

Tyki smiled slightly, and pointed inside. "Follow him, I doubt he'll find her alone."

Lavi nodded, ignoring the girl at the door, he ran inside.

"It would be better if you hadn't done this." Tyki simply said as he walked in after Lavi, leaving Road to glare at his back.

--

Allen ran upstairs the moment he came inside, knowing that all the rooms were located there, as Road had graciously given him a tour when he first came. Looks like the tour had been some good for him after all. Another problem was presented however, when he noticed that there were a lot of rooms to go through, and the huge Noah standing in his way was the bigger problem.

"Allen Walker." Skin smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Do you like sweets?"

Allen chuckled, pulling his glove off his hands. "Love them." He replied, before Skin came charging towards him without warning, and Allen barely managed to avoid him as he sidestepped the attack.

He swung his left hand towards the man's head, hoping the hardness of his disfigured arm would be enough to knock him out, but he didn't see Skin's cruel smirk, and the Noah swung his own hand out at Allen. Allen's eyes widened, and by luck he tripped on his own leg, avoiding the blow. He wasn't stupid, he knew the Noahs were the same as him, experimented on. Skin's body was as hard as Allen's left hand. The young aristocrat sighed as he was forced to roll away when Skin jammed his foot down where Allen's face had previously been, thinking it would take longer than he thought to find Kanda.

"Allen!"

The voice distracted both of them, but Skin recovered first. Grabbing Allen by his leg, Skin slammed the boy into the wall, and Allen clawed at the hand that held him. "Bastard!" Allen coughed, lifting his leg to kick Skin under the chin, and Skin dropped him. Allen smirked, the face was always the weak part.

Lavi rammed into Skin, effectively pushing the bigger man down the stairs, and Lavi whistled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Dang, I feel like I just rammed into an elephant." Lavi complained, looking at Allen, who smiled.

"He isn't going to be down for long." Allen said.

"I know." Lavi replied. "Go look for Yuu-chan, I'll keep him busy."

Allen nodded, but before he turned, Lavi grabbed his shoulder. "In a mansion, what's the best place to hold someone you hate?" he asked, and Allen was puzzled.

" A…room?" he answered uncertainly, wasn't that part obvious?

Lavi chuckled. "A room, what kind?"

"The attic maybe? Dark, small…cram." Allen tried again.

"Exactly." Lavi said, his expression turning serious. "Dark, small, cram. If Yuu-chan is in that kind of room, she needs to get out, fast." He said, giving no explanation. "Hurry up and find her."

"But-"

Lavi didn't give him a chance to ask questions, as he ran down the stairs as soon as he finished speaking, and Allen let out a frustrated sigh. What was with Lavi and his unfinished explanations?

Glancing around the floor, he noticed there were no small rooms, and he continued up the stairs. Even though Lavi sounded urgent, Allen was certain he would take a while to find a room that fitted the description in such a big mansion.

--

Lavi bit down from shouting out in pain, slamming a chair onto Skin's back. His left arm was broken, thankfully the bones were not shattered as Skin just sent him flying through a doorway and his hand was unfortunately in the way of the frame. His back protested at the movements he made, but he knew he couldn't stop, not if he wanted to live through this. Skin laughed as he grabbed Lavi by the neck, waving off the pain in his own back as if it was nothing.

"Bookman junior huh?" Skin grinned manically. "Bookman will just have to find another-"

"Put him down, Skin."

Tyki stood at the door, his expression stern. Lavi couldn't really see because his vision was blurring, probably too much pain. He felt Skin's hold loosen, and he fell to the ground non too gently. He saw Tyki's mouth move in words, but he couldn't hear it, and he saw Skin leaving the room, albeit reluctant and then Tyki was beside him.

"Lavi, can you hear me?" Tyki asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hear you fine…" Lavi muttered. "Allen…where's…Yuu?"

"He's still looking for her." Tyki said, grabbing Lavi's right arm and hoisting him up. "I'll get you to the carriage and we'll wait for Allen and Kanda-san there."

--

After what seemed like running through endless corridors, Allen finally found a store room which he hoped was the right one. Slightly out of breath, he took a moment to calm himself before grabbing the doorknob and turning it, only to realize it was locked. He frowned, but wasted no time in knocking off the knob, which he should have done in the beginning. Wrenching the door open, he was a bit surprised when no sarcastic remark greeted him, although the girl he was looking for was sitting on the ground, hugging herself.

"…doesn't…will be…"

And she seemed to have not noticed his presence, Allen thought as he crouched down to examine her. Was this why Lavi had said what he said?

"Yuu…" Allen called softly, reaching out to touch her arm. "Yuu, are you okay?"

Her reaction was unexpected, for when he touched her, she screeched and clutched her head, backing away further into the dark room. Allen stared in surprise as she continued mumbling, her eyes wide and she seemed to be hallucinating and could not see what was in front of her. She seemed to be crying, he noted as he slowly inched towards her again. He had to get her out of here.

"Yuu…" he tried again, this time grabbing her shoulders as gently as he could in the situation. She immediately started struggling, refusing to be held. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down, but she continued struggling, going so far as to kicking him. "Yuu!" Allen called out again, his voice now desperate.

"I don't want to be here!" she cried, and it was the only sentence that Allen understood since he came in. "Let me go, let go…" she sobbed, and she kept repeating it while hitting Allen on his back. And Allen did the only thing he hoped would wake her up.

He lifted her head and ignored her fearful expression as he leaned down to capture her lips.

* * *

**Aww...first real scene of romance...sort of? See, Lavi got more than just a punch from Allen! And...that's not the end of it actually...poor bunny brat. XD**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter went past where I wanted it to stop...hmm. Anyway, the story is coming to an end in around 2-3 chapters, just so ya know. The last one being if the epilogue works out...**

**And reviews! Omg I haven't been replying any!! I'm so so sorry for that, but do be assured I read them, and I'm very thankful for every single one! T.T Thank you so very much for the support on this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, cause if I did...the new HQ wouldn't be that awesome like Hoshino's design!! ROFL.  
**

**WARNING: I don't think I need to say this anymore but ****_Kanda is a girl here_****. XD**

* * *

**10. Her Past**

She couldn't remember when she started clawing at her arms, the feelings of being in the darkness and entrapped in that enclosed place was overwhelming, she couldn't even think anymore. Hell, she was brought up stronger than this, yet she was beaten down by claustrophobia? What a joke.

"_Don't be afraid."_

Her eyes widened when the familiar taunting came back, and she clenched her fist tightly, drawing blood.

"_We won't hurt you."_

Her head hurt, and she was close to tears for the first time in a long time. She had never been locked up too long in any place like this. Ever since she was kidnapped when she was just a child, she had a fear for people and enclosed areas.

"_Yuu…"_

When she heard her name being called, she couldn't even register it. Allen was right in front of her, yet, Kanda was already way past her limits and only saw through him. When she felt him touch her, she screeched and yanked away violently, leaving Allen in surprised. Her actions were reflexes and she didn't even know she was screaming until she saw rather than felt Allen lift her face and pressed his lips against hers.

--

Allen pulled back after a few seconds, seeing that Kanda's struggling had ceased and she was staring at him blankly.

"_Well…"_ he thought, wiping away her tears slowly, for fear she would react violently again. _"At least it's better than her screaming…"_

"…A…Allen?"

Allen stopped his actions, looking Kanda in the eyes, and he saw that she had finally begun to see him. He nodded, smiling.

"Yuu, are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing her bangs back gently.

Kanda choked back a sob, relief flowing through her when she realized it wasn't so dark or small anymore and threw her arms around Allen, not caring that she appeared so vulnerable right now. The experience of being in that room was too much for her to handle.

Allen was surprised with her actions, but he wrapped his arms around her, patting her back and whispering soothing words into her ears. Kanda was just too tired to bother about anything at this point, and she passed out.

"Yuu…?"

When he heard no response, he slowly pried her hands off him and turned her head to see her eyes closed. He scooped her up bridal style, determined to leave the mansion immediately. The building still gave him the creeps no matter how many times he came anyway.

--

"You bastard!"

That was the first thing they heard when they reached the Kanda household. Yae had just returned from her trip and been informed of the current situation by Lenalee and Komui. That really didn't stop her from opening the door to hit the first person that stepped in, which, fortunately for them, was Lavi.

Yae's fist met with Lavi's face, successfully knocking the redhead back a few steps. Tyki caught him before he fell to the ground, and Lavi groaned.

"Damn it…" he grumbled, clutching his cheek. "Yae-san…you could've at least waited for me to get patched up…"

"Che. This way they'll save time and patch you up all at once." Yae muttered, her eyes burning a hole in his head, and he cowered at her glare. Yae was definitely scarier than Kanda.

Yae's glare melted down when she saw Allen, who stood behind Tyki and Lavi, carrying Kanda. The older woman pushed past Lavi and in a few strides she was already in front of the British aristocrat. Pushing back her daughter's bangs, she felt her forehead, seemingly satisfied when she did not find the temperature high.

"What happened to her?" Yae asked, looking at Allen.

Allen was slightly taken back by the concern in her eyes, having never seen the older woman express herself like that.

"She was locked up in a storeroom and…"

Yae sighed, a signal for him to stop. She waved her hand towards the inside, a silent invitation for Allen to take Kanda up to her room, which he understood with little difficulty.

--

"Yuu…wasn't always as cold as she is."

Allen's head snapped up from his position when he heard Yae spoke, startled that he didn't noticed her presence. He was currently in Kanda's room, where the maids had just changed her out of her soiled clothes and allowed him back in. He watched Yae walk into the room, settling down on the chair beside the bed.

"Hisaki didn't have his sister complex either, when he was younger." She continued softly. Looking closer, he noticed she looked wearier than he remembered.

Yae chuckled as she eyed her daughter's even breathing, a sign she was sleeping. "In fact, I'd say Hisaki hated Yuu the first time he set eyes on his sister."

Allen blinked, thinking he had heard wrongly. "Wha-Sorry?"

Yae laughed softly, she didn't want to wake Kanda up with the volume of her voice. "You see, Allen, traditionally, boys are always more important to the family, because they are the ones who will carry down the family name, I'm sure you've heard of that?" she asked, looking at him, and he nodded.

"Well in the Kanda family, it was quite the opposite. Because girls were so hard to come by, being all the children would be boys, we were all enthusiastic when Yuu was born." Yaw smiled fondly at the memory. "So we gave her all our attention, and I supposed Hisaki felt abandoned." She continued. "Che. Stupid bastard."

Allen chuckled nervously, talk about mood swings.

"Anyway, it was because of that, we made a mistake. We didn't start training her as early as we started training Hisaki, just because she was a girl." The older woman said, frowning. "We thought it would be okay since one of us was always with her, which was our second mistake. One day, the maid left the gate wide open, and Yuu wandered outside."

"As you know, the Kanda family is well known for our wealth and swordsmanship, and like any other families, children would always be more vulnerable than adults."

Allen nodded again, seeing where it was going. "So someone kidnapped her?"

Yae sighed, nodding. "We were frantic, berating ourselves for not keeping a better eye on her, and blaming the maid who did not closed the gates. Somewhere in the middle of our panic, Hisaki disappeared."

"_Dear! Hisaki is gone!" Yae grabbed her husband's collar, shaking him. Her eyes were wide with fear and the thought of both her children being kidnapped sent her off her cool._

_Her husband sighed, prying her hands off. "Don't worry, Hisaki is a strong boy, I'm sure he's just practicing somewhere private."_

"Che. But it wasn't like that." Yae said, smiling again. "That boy…he went after the people who took Yuu away, and somehow managed to get her back all by himself, getting injured in the process."

_Hisaki slowly limped his way to the main gates, his sister sleeping soundly on his back. He had placed his katana below her thighs so that he could carry her, but his leg was hurting real bad and he couldn't wait to get home. He kicked opened the gates loudly, startling Yae and her husband, who were talking to the police there._

"_Hisaki!" Yae exclaimed. "Yuu…?"_

"_We're back." Hisaki muttered. His grip on his katana loosened, and both the kids fell to the ground._

"After he woke up, he demanded to see Yuu, and he ignored the maids who refused to let him out because of his injuries, and stomped into her room."

"Why did he do that?" Allen asked, puzzled. "He could have waited to see her."

Yae twitched, seemingly remembering something she didn't want to. "Che. He started hugging her as she was awake when he came in. Started being all sister complex all a sudden."

Allen laughed, and Yae's lips could be seen twitching upwards, but she didn't smile.

"That's why she's develop her fear for people and enclosed space. I heard from Hisaki that because she was a kid, they tossed her into a box and kept her there throughout the whole time."

"What!?" Allen hissed.

"After that incident, she never wanted to go out again, not without at least one of us with her anyway." Yae continued. "And she became quite dependant on Hisaki, until she started learning to use Mugen, of course."

"And the people who kidnapped Yuu?"

Yae's face darkened, and a creepy smirk crept onto her face, making Allen shiver.

"Oh, the police couldn't even identify them when we were done with them."

Yae was definitely someone Allen would be afraid of, future mother-in-law or not.

--

Kanda woke up the next day, feeling slightly confused when she woke up in her own bed. She thought she would be waking up to the darkness again, and it scared her. Looking around, she noticed the curtains were still drawn, and someone else was in the room. The white hair was a dead giveaway, and she smirked.

"Moyashi." She said, poking his head. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms, which were on her bed. His back would be hurting, the way he leaned down and sat on the chair.

Allen swatted her hand away, grumbling slightly. Kanda sighed, her hand going back her sides when she felt it brush against something solid. Grabbing it, she felt the familiar warmth of her black katana and smiled, gazing at it fondly.

"Mugen…"

"You greet your katana first thing in the morning?"

Kanda turned to see Allen stretching his arms above his head, hearing the faint cracking of bones as he shifted.

"If you hadn't noticed, I tried to greet you first." Kanda muttered, looking back at Mugen, suddenly feeling very embarrassed to look at the British aristocrat. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she felt her face heating up.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked suddenly, getting up to lean closer to her. "Your face is red, do you have a fever?" he leaned his forehead against hers, frowning. "Weird."

Kanda's heart raced faster when he pulled back, then he smiled lightly. "Are you blushing?"

Allen chuckled when she gave no response, and he leaned towards her again, giving her a peck on her forehead.

And suddenly Kanda remembered why she was embarrassed.

Allen had _kissed_ her.

He _kissed_ her. On her _lips_. At the Noah mansion.

Her first _real_ kiss.

Allen Walker was a dead man walking.

--

"Lavi, did you hear a shout just now?" Lenalee asked, as she changed her fiancé's bandages. "I think it came from Kanda's room…"

Lavi grinned, knowing the reason. Allen had told him every single detail from what happened in the mansion after all.

"Nah, just your imagination." He said, waving his hand. "I bet Yuu's just surprised she found Allen in her room."

"But Lavi, it sounded more like a battle cry…" Lenalee argued, concern on her face.

"Right…maybe she's trying to kill Allen for taking her first _real_ kiss…" Lavi said thoughtfully, still grinning.

Because he was staring outside he didn't see Lenalee twitched, but he yelped when she tightened the bandages on his hand. Seeing all that was happening in the morning, Tyki couldn't help but sighed as he drank his tea.

"Young love."

* * *

**It's a bit short, but...I tried. Haha...and Lavi get's an indirect beating from Lenalee, apparently he told her about how he sealed the promise with Kanda too! Hehe...  
**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well!! Looks like I was wrong...again. This is the last chapter for Koi Shiyou! I'm really grateful and happy for all the reviewers, and for people who read the story! Thank you all so very much for the support here. **

**This chapter is actually more of a closure for everything that's been happening, I guess. So if I missed out anything, please don't hesitate to tell me about it! Once again, thank you for the support on this fic!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. If I did...I don't know what will happen. lol.  
**

**WARNING: Do I really need to say this?? For the last time, I guess, ****_Kanda is a girl here_****!! XD**

* * *

**11. Baby please fall in love**

"I said no."

Allen frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at the girl sitting opposite him, sipping her tea.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said no." Kanda replied, putting down her cup. She glared at him, daring him to continue their little debate.

It had been a week since the incident, and Kanda had been confined to bed rest through that time. Today was the day Yae had let her daughter out of bed, and Allen was trying to convince her to go out again.

"Come one…" Allen said. "It's a date, plus Lavi said he and Lenalee would come too!"

Kanda sighed, closing her eyes. She had been afraid of people since the kidnapping when she was young, and now that she had been kidnapped a second time, her fear had grown, not that she would admit it, but she didn't feel safe going out anymore.

"…Fine." She muttered, giving in.

Allen smiled, reaching over to grab her hand, and surprisingly, she didn't pull back.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Yuu." Allen said gently. "I'll be there for you."

"Che. You better be." Kanda grumbled, her face tinted pink at the contact.

--

"Going out so soon?" Hisaki asked when he saw Allen holding one of Kanda's hand as she slipped on her geta.

Hisaki was recovering well, his leg being the worse out of all his injuries. His mother had nearly skinned him alive for letting his younger sister get kidnapped, and had thrown him crutches when she returned from somewhere the other day.

"_So that your lazy ass can get somewhere. Now get out of bed!"_

Yae sure had her way of showing love and concern for him, Hisaki thought amusingly.

"Yeah, we're meeting Lavi and Lenalee at a restaurant down town." Allen explained, waiting patiently as Kanda took her time with her footwear. "We would ask you to come…"

"Yeah yeah." Hisaki said, waving his hand. "My leg. No worries, I'll just entertain myself with Shun."

"I'm not a plaything, Hisaki-nii." A voice grumbled as the youngest Kanda came into view.

"I was just joking." Hiskai laughed, patting his brother's head. "It's just that…" Hisaki's eyes became bigger and started tearing. "My lil sis is all grown up and dating…pretty soon she's gonna get married and leave her poor poor brother all alone…" he wailed, surprising the three of them when he moved to hug Kanda.

"What happened to that lil girl who used to tag along with me no matter where I went?" Hisaki continued to cry, while Allen and Shun watched in half fear and amusement as Kanda's face started to darkened.

"Hisaki-nii…" Kanda muttered dangerously.

"My poor, sweet, innocent lil Yuu is no more…" Hisaki continued, ignoring her words. "And to think it was just like yesterday when she would cry to me in the middle of the night-"

Kanda snorted and kicked his cast softly, but enough to hurt him and he let go of her immediately, falling to the floor. "That was mean." Hisaki moaned as he clutched his leg.

"It's your own fault." Kanda said, smirking.

"Well, we're off then." Allen said, smiling at Hisaki and Shun. "We'll be back around evening."

Hisaki and Shun waved. "Have fun!" Shun said, helping his elder brother up.

--

"Ahh!! There he is!" a high pitched voice called out.

"Stupid Cross's disciple!"

Allen and Kanda turned to see two people walking towards them, each having a golden revolver in hand and aimed at each other's heads. The long haired one had stitches on his mouth, and Kanda wondered who on earth would be dumb enough to do that.

"Gods…" Allen muttered. "It's Devit and Jasdero…"

"Who?" Kanda asked, dumbfounded. Despite that, her hands were gripping his sleeves tightly as the two approached. Allen pushed Kanda behind him, and she knew immediately that those two weren't someone Allen wanted to see now, and most likely had a connection to the Noah family.

"What do you want?" Allen asked, frowning. The twins rarely made an appearance, and to his knowledge they were supposed to be in Honshu, together with The Earl right now.

"Hee! Road was so sad you brushed her off so cruelly." Jasdero said, switching to aim his gun at Allen.

"What happened to being a gentleman, baka deshi?" Devit cackled, aiming his gun towards Allen.

Allen sighed. "Enough, I-"

"Jasdero, Devit."

The four turned to see Road standing behind the twins. "What are you doing?"

Jasdero pointed his gun back at Devit's head and shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to Devit. "What were we doing?"

Devit sighed, shrugging. "Just playing with Allen Walker."

Road nodded, and tossed something at Allen, which he caught easily. It was a letter.

"What is it?" Allen asked, opening it. Kanda peered over his shoulder to read the contents, raising an eyebrow after seeing it.

"Che. What kind of proposal is this?" Kanda growled.

"I must agree with Yuu." Allen said, shaking his head. He looked at Road. "You know I will never accept this proposal."

"Still, it's an official merger with marriage, in black and white this time." Road said, sounding hopeful. "And The Earl is the one who proposed this, not me."

Allen lifted the letter, tearing it in half right in front of the Noah's face. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to marry you, not when I'm with Yuu."

Road gritted her teeth, and her knuckles were turning white from clenching too hard. "If Tyki weren't here, I swear this wouldn't end like this!" she hissed, her face no longer wearing the innocent look.

Allen's eyes hardened, and he glared at her.

"Don't start on that Road, if you think for one moment that Tyki is the only one you should be afraid of, I think you're fairly mistaken." He spat. "I hate the Noah family and The Earl, not only because of what they did to me, but also what they did to the other orphans."

"You don't even know the value of life and just continued to rob them from those kids?" Allen growled.

"If you don't accept the proposal then I'll-"

"You'll leave Kyoto immediately, and depart back to where The Earl is currently residing, in Honshu." A new voice said, cutting in smoothly.

Again, the now five of them turned to see a young lady with blond hair tied in a low ponytail approaching them, together with Tyki behind her.

"Lulubell!" Allen exclaimed, and Kanda was lost. Who were all these people?

"Road, you agreed with Tyki that if Allen did not accept it, you would return to Honshu." Lulubell said, lowering her sunglasses to look at the younger girl.

Tyki walked to stand beside Allen and Kanda. "Young master, and Kanda-san."

Allen smiled at him, and Kanda merely nodded. "How was the meeting with The Earl?" the aristocrat asked the butler, who smiled.

"It was tough, but we managed to work something out." Tyki replied. "Mana and Cross said it was up to you whether to accept the proposal, as long as you were happy." He sighed and looked at Road, who was bickering with Lulubell and the twins. "The Black Order has no need for the merger, after all."

Allen smiled gratefully at Tyki, and turned to Road. "Well, it will be quiet when you leave Kyoto." He said to Road, who was seething and being held back by Lulubell. "But I'm afraid that all…'good' things must come to an end."

"It was nice seeing you again, Lulubell." Allen nodded at the woman, and Lulubell smiled gently.

"I hope to see you soon." She said, grabbing the twins by their collars and Road by the waist. "I will see to it that these children won't bother you again."

--

Lavi walked slowly beside Lenalee, enjoying the silence between them for once. The roads were quite empty, as people would be inside eating their lunch at this time. His lone green eye took in the surroundings, noticing how things had changed during his absence in Kyoto.

"_Especially…Yuu…"_ he thought, sighing inwardly.

It wasn't like he expected her to wait for him, but he was worried. What if she couldn't fall in love with someone else like he did? What if she wouldn't smile the same way she did to him ever again because of the promise he broke?

"…scared of them?"

Lavi looked up, hearing voices that definitely did not belong to him or Lenalee. She was looking ahead too.

"Stupid beansprout! Why would I be?"

It was Kanda, Lavi realized.

Allen ruffled her hair teasingly. "Don't worry Yuu, I'm sure you can handle them with Mugen just fine."

Kanda swatted his hand away, half glaring at him. Her lips were twitching upwards though. "Che, you bet I can."

She smiled at him, and Lavi's eye widened.

"_Stupid rabbit!" a younger Kanda laughed, her face turning red. _

Lavi smiled, grabbing Lenalee's hand, he walked faster towards them, smiling to himself.

Kanda was a strong woman, he'd known that for the longest time, and somehow he also knew she was somewhat fragile, and for hundredth time in his life, he was glad that Allen Walker was the one who caught her when she fell. That's why, he shouldn't have to worry anymore.

--

"Yuu…?"

Kanda turned, seeing Allen standing at her room doorway. She got up, swatting Timcampy aside as it chewed on her hair again. Her fiancé laughed as he grabbed the golden golem, amused.

"Tim, Yuu's hair is not food." He scolded the golem, who bit his hair in respond.

Kanda smiled softly at the exchanged, wondering why the golem wanted to chew on people's hair when it could eat real food. "What is it, moyashi?"

Allen smiled back, taking her hand gently and setting Timcampy on her head, a habit he developed when the golem was around. "Your mother's getting cranky on the wedding planner, so I thought we should see what's wrong."

Kanda shook her head, closing the door behind her. "'Kaasan always wanted traditional weddings." She smirked. "Hisaki-nii seems to be doing well with his wife nowadays." A few weeks after he was completely healed, Yae had finally gotten fed up with his sister complex and sent out word that the eldest Kanda was single and **really **available. Surprisingly, among all the girls, a plain and gentle girl had caught his eyes, and they managed to get into a relationship and marriage smoothly. That was almost a year ago.

"Seems like he finally outgrew his sister complex." Allen said, chuckling. "Doesn't it feel lonely?"

"Che. With you around, it's more than enough." Kanda replied, blushing a bit.

The comment startled Allen, but he smiled wider. "If I told you a year ago you'd be marrying me, I think you would have hacked my head off."

Kanda laughed, tightening her grip on his hand. "So you're saying I should thank you?"

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For letting me love again." She said, smiling. With that, she leaned up and sealed their lips together, ignoring the golden golem that tried to get their attention by biting their hair. From the distance, another couple smiled as they watched the two, and Lavi looked up at the bright night sky. Indeed, Allen Walker had done what everyone thought impossible, that was to get Yuu Kanda to love, again.

_**.End.**_

* * *

**Em...yeah. Cheesy ending? :D I couldn't help it! It was the only ending I could come up with...hehe. Epilogue? Though it'll just be a short one, a glimpse into the future with their kids. XD**

**And a special part below this note. Well...not really special, just some scenes that had to be hacked off because it couldn't fit into any part of Koi Shiyou.**

* * *

**(Chapter 7, after Allen hits Lavi)**

His gray eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled softly. "Of course." Was all he said before he was out of the door, making his way to the Kanda household. After hearing the front door close, Lenalee stepped out from behind the dining room door and headed to Lavi's side.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently, placing an icepack on his cheek. He grinned.

"Fantastic. My little brother just punched me for the very first time in my entire time of knowing him." Lavi joked, and he held the pack in place.

"Lavi." Lenalee said seriously, eyeing him.

Her fiancé sighed, leaning back against the wall. Giving her a soft smile, he glanced out the window again, watching the blue vast sky. It was so clear today.

"Feels like everything will be okay, now that I've told Allen everything."

Lenalee nodded, moving to sit beside him. For once, she wouldn't argue with him. Seeing Allen in such a hurry to see Kanda, she knew, just this time, Lavi was right. Everything would turn out okay in the end.

--

**(Chapter 10, when Allen came back into the room. This scene was seriously out of place, though I did prefer if Yae reacted like this, but I couldn't find a way to twist the story to match this.)**

"'Kaasan, Allen…"

"Shut up!" Yae hissed, picking up her katana, walking towards Allen. Hisaki stepped to the side, hoping his mother would not injure the boy. She unsheathed her blade and directed it at Allen's throat, but he made no move.

"You fucking bastard." She snapped, pushing the blade harder. "She goes out with you, and all this fucking problems happened to her!" Blood dripped from the wound on his neck, but neither seemed bothered by it. "What the hell were you doing for her to become like this!?"

Allen clenched his fist, trying to contain his own anger. It was his fault that this had happened to Kanda after all, and blowing up on her mother would no doubt make things worst. He stayed silent, and it made Yae madder.

"Say something!" Yae screamed, her emotions getting the better of her. She had been on the edge since Kanda was brought home, badly injured and the white haired boy no where in sight. Lavi had muttered something about Allen taking care of the rest, but at that time she couldn't care less, her daughter was half dead.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at him, wide eyed. Even Shun, who was tending to his sister, watched the scene unfold before him. Yae bit her lip, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You think…a sorry…will undo all this?" she asked, her voice cracking. Her blade fell from her hands, falling to the floor with a loud 'clang'. Her palms covered her face, not letting them see her expression.

"You fucking think…I'm supposed to forgive you…after what happened to Yuu…?"

Hisaki stared as his mother broke down, never before in his life had he seen her in this state, and he was even more surprised when Allen moved forward to embrace her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry…Yae-san." Allen said, holding the elderly woman. "It's useless to say I never meant for it to happen, because it happened." Yae snorted, but did not say anything. "If I was stronger, I might have been able to prevent it. But it's over, I will never let anyone hurt Yuu again, I'd rather she kill me."

Yae hit Allen on the head, hard, after he finished his little speech, earning a gasp from him and a raised eyebrow from Hisaki. What happened to the touching scene that was in front of him?

"You better be sure of what you just said, boy." Yae mocked, crossing her hands. She was back to her usual self. "She won't kill you, I'll do the honors next time."

Allen laughed lightly, nodding. "I understand, Yae-san."

She smirked, waving her hand. "Hisaki, Shun, come on."

Hisaki shook his head, turning to the opposite direction. "I'll be in my room."

Shun followed his mother, patting Allen's arm. "Take care of her, won't you?"

* * *

**Well, that wraps up _Koi Shiyou_! Kinda sad to see a story end...Oh well, all good things must come to an end. :D I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**

**w00t for_ 8701_ hits on this story! ((bows)) Arigatou! Please look forward to an update for _Pierrot _soon!  
**

**Please review!**

**Epilogue? ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! This is the epilogue that you all requested! I hope it isn't too much of a FAIL!thing! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. If I did...I don't know what will happen. lol.  
**

**WARNING: So...this is really the last time for this story! ****_Kanda is a girl here_****!! XD**

* * *

**12. Epilogue **

The streets of Kyoto was busy like he remembered as he stepped down from his carriage, smiling a little at the place he had not visited for over two years. Shifting the child in his hands carefully as to not wake her, Allen Walker nodded towards his butler, Tyki, as he walked down the familiar path to his destination. Tyki stayed by the carriage, hand outstretched as he helped his mistress down the vehicle, and chuckled to himself when he heard her curse under her breath something about still hating population.

"Mama, hurry up!" A voice called excitedly, and Kanda sighed to herself. The kid was just too hyper for his own good. She swears it's the sugar that his father had been feeding him.

"Che. Calm down." She scolded him lightly as she stepped down, patting the brown haired boy on the head as she passed him.

Tyki steered her towards the back of the carriage, where Mugen sat together with the rest of their luggage. Grabbing the black katana and placing it around her waist once again, she waited patiently as her son -Haru- took his own blade and luggage, smiling up at his mother once he was done.

"Allen has already gone ahead." Tyki told Kanda. He had started calling Allen by his name ever since he married Kanda, because it was just too confusing to have two 'Master Walker', and Allen insisted that Tyki called him by name, looking at the time they known each other. Kanda was still called 'Mistress', but sometimes he would be threatened to call her by name too, because she said it felt odd and it made her feel old.

"Tch, that stupid over excited idiot." Kanda muttered, smirking slightly.

Allen had been excited about returning to Kyoto, as he not only wanted to see his sister, he was also excited about showing off his newest addition to their family, their daughter. Kanda was certain Hisaki would be thrilled to see the child, because he along with the rest of her family had not gotten a chance to see the girl, because when Allen came to Kyoto from Honshu, he came solely for work, and didn't stay long, thus Kanda had always decided not to follow him. She also remembered Hisaki was laughing with glee when he found out that she was pregnant at that time, though she still couldn't pinpoint why.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a small hand tugged on her sleeves of her summer yukata, and she glanced down to her firstborn son, who was pouting at her.

"Mama…let's go?" He whined, tugging on the material more. She sighed again. Her son was awfully clingy for a Kanda, and she hoped he didn't get that from her.

"Let's go." Kanda said finally, taking her son's hand in hers, they both started towards her old home, with people on the streets staring at her and the child. They still could not believe that Kanda Yuu had fallen in love and gotten married, not even after ten years.

--

Allen was waiting at the corner of the street that led to the Kanda household for his wife, and his eyes lit up when he saw her approaching together with their son. The child in his arms had already woken up, and had been asking for her mother. When Kanda reached him, he smiled and handed their daughter -Amé- to her.

"Mama…" Amé said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Kanda shushed her, and gently took her hands away from face. "Don't rub your eyes."

"Sowee…" The little girl yawned, hugging Kanda around her neck.

"Haru, why don't you go in-"

Allen didn't need to finish his sentence, as his son rushed into the house, opening the main wooden door carefully before sprinting into the courtyard, where a man stood observing the flowers that he had planted.

"Hisaki-san!" The boy called out, grabbing Hisaki's attention. He turned away from the flower he had been looking at, to see the dark browned haired boy bouncing up the walkway. "Hisaki-san!" Haru called out again, launching himself towards the older man.

"Haru-kun!" Hisaki laughed, catching the boy and swinging him around. "It's been a while!"

"Papa and mama decided to come visit today!" Haru exclaimed, clearly excited at seeing his uncle. It had been a long time after all, and Hisaki had always been his favourite uncle to play with, since Shun was always busy helping Komui at the Kyoto branch.

"Onii-chan…wait for me!" another voice called out, and Hisaki turned in time to see his niece trip and fall. Before he could go over to her, another pair of arms picked her off the ground, and a very concerned Allen was hugging his crying daughter.

"Shh…it's okay Amé-chan." He said, patting her head. After a few moments she calmed down, and he turned to Hisaki. "Good evening, Hisaki."

Hisaki smiled at his brother-in-law. "It's been a while, Allen." He gestured at the front door as he walked towards it, inviting them in. "Come on in, 'kaasan isn't home at the moment, but she'll be back soon."

Kanda came up beside Allen, taking the young girl from his arms into hers. "Hisaki-nii." She greeted, giving him a small smile. Hisaki gave a big grin, resisting the urge to run up to her and embrace her like he always did.

Giving a small sigh, Kanda passed Amé back to Allen and held out her arm for her brother, her face looking away when Hisaki's eyes lit up like a little child being offered candy. Allen chuckled as Hisaki all but jumped towards his sister, giving her a bear hug. He never really did grew out of his sister complex.

--

"Oh, isn't that Yuu-chan?" Lavi exclaimed with glee as he walked through the gates of the Kanda household, and Shun, who was behind him, was equally happy and surprised as his eyes widened.

"Yuu-nee!" Shun called out, leaving Lavi and his family behind as he jogged towards his sister, who still stood outside.

Lavi walked towards Allen, ruffling the hair of the girl in the white haired aristocrat's arms. "This is lil Amé eh?" The redhead said, and Ame turned her head to see her uncle who she never had the chance to meet. "I'm Lavi, nice to meet cha Amé-chan!"

"N-nice to meet you…" Amé said shyly, turning to bury her face into her father's shirt. Allen chuckled and rubbed her back.

"So how was Yuu this time in her pregnancy?" Lavi asked cheekily, and he felt someone glaring at him from behind, trying to bore a hole into his head. The sensation felt quite familiar, but he wasn't gonna risk it by turning to see if it was Kanda. Allen raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"The things that amuses you amazes me, Lavi." Allen said, walking into the gardens instead of the house, knowing there was a place to sit there. The others seemed to think his idea was good, as they followed without saying anything. Kanda was conversing with Lenalee, who had their child -Reizo- in her arms, sleeping. Haru was poking at the boy, trying to get his favourite cousin to wake up.

"She was…calm, I guess?" Allen said, sitting down in the white garden bench under the tree that Kanda always liked to meditate at, and he shrugged at the redhead who gave him a confused expression.

"Unlike the first time…" Allen trailed off, looking to see if Kanda was listening.

She wasn't.

"When she had mood swings?" Lavi whispered as his grin grew wider. Allen laughed softly but nodded.

"The first time was kinda amusing though." Allen said thoughtfully. "She could start throwing a tantrum the minute after she's being all soft and caring, and she even threw Timcanpy at me…" He trailed off, rubbing his forehead as he remembered where the golden ball had strike.

"So it was different this time?"

"Yeah, she meditated most of the time." He looked down at Amé, who was playing with the red ribbon he always had around his neck. "Maybe that's why Amé's so quiet…"

"I heard that, dad!" Haru called out, glaring at him. Allen smiled and waved at his son, who pouted and turned away, playing with Reizo, who had woken up.

"And…labor?" Lavi continued, trying his best to ignore the glares he got from the two ladies sitting a distance away.

Allen smiled at his wife and sister, waving again. "It's a good thing my left hand is as hard as metal." He said between his teeth, trying not to let his wife hear.

"_Allen fucking Walker!" Kanda gritted through clenched teeth. She gripped his hand tighter, and Allen thought she was really going to break it, despite the fact that he hardly felt any pain in it at all. "When we're through with this, don't even _think_ of touching me again!"_

_At these times, Allen was trully grateful his hand came into _some_ use._

Lavi stared at his brother for a while, before it registered in his mind and he burst out laughing, pounding the white stone they sat on as he continued to laugh and laugh. Amé giggled at his reaction, and Allen's brow twitched in annoyance. Kanda, Lenalee, Shun and Hisaki, even Haru and Reizo stopped what they were doing to stare at the redhead, wondering Allen had said to make the redhead like that.

Allen gave a long sigh, shaking his head at his brother's attitude and stood up, walking towards his wife when a picture fell out of his back pocket. Ame noticed it and pointed at it, catching Lavi's attention. The redhead picked up the picture, his eye widened when he realized it was a picture of Kanda when they were just kids, the one he took with him when he left for Honshu. Ame's pointing had Allen turn his head back, blinking when he saw Lavi holding the picture.

"Oh…" Allen said, walking back towards the redhead. "It's the picture I took from you when you started coming more often to our house back in Honshu."

"What is that?" Kanda asked, walking forward to take Amé, who had her arms outstretched.

"Yuu-chan, it's you!" Lavi laughed, turning so that she could see. And indeed, it was her.

She stared at it for a while, before a murderous aura suddenly started emitting from her. Lavi and Allen jumped back in surprised, wondering what made her…angry?

"Haru, Reizo." Kanda said, her voice eerily calm. She proceeded to pry Allen from Lavi. The two had hugged each other when she started having that aura around her, and Lavi was reluctant to let his only source of protection go.

"How about playing 'hunt the ghost'?" Kanda said to the two kids, handing them two bokken that Shun had passed to his sister when she called them. Her younger brother really understood her. "You two are hunters, Uncle Lavi is the ghost." She shot a hard glare at the said redhead, who gulped. "Beat him dead."

And the others had to laugh at the scene as it unfolded in front of their eyes as the two kids unleashed their sword skills on their poor uncle, with him crying and begging for forgiveness as they continued beating him. Kanda merely stood on the sideline beside her husband, who feared for _his_ own life as he watched the redhead suffer in the hands of their children.

Hisaki smiled though, watching as the faint red seep into the cheeks of his sister. Embarrassment of being taken a candid photo had always gotten Kanda to react like that, and Lavi should have learnt that a long time ago.

This was just another normal day at the Kanda household.

* * *

**Just a few things. **

**Koi Shiyou means Fall in Love. It's a song by Leah Dizon. I don't own it.**

**Hisaki is still very married and very unavailable. And no, I did not mention his wife because...I just didn't.**

**Yae is out of town with Hisaki's wife.**

**Lavi and Lenalee got married earlier by 6 months than Allen and Kanda, so Reizo is a year older than Haru. Which makes Reizo 9 years old, Haru 8 years old, and Amé**** 5 years old.**

**About the picture that Allen had (if anyone remembered), it's an explanation for Chapter 5, where Lenalee was talking to Lavi.  
**

**If there's anything else you want to know, don't hesitate to ask! XDD**

**Lastly, thank you for reading, the 13633 hits, 5C2s, 67 favs and 56 alerts!! You guys made this story fun!!**


End file.
